


His Son

by WarchiefZeke



Series: Dark Consolation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood and Gore, Dark Luna Lovegood, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't write back then, I'm Sorry, Malfoy Manor, Meeting the Parents, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Still Cringey as Fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/pseuds/WarchiefZeke
Summary: During an attack on the Shell Cottage, disabled and bed-ridden Ross Forthinn recognizes his own son in one of the Death Eaters. Desperate to reach out to him, Ross trails him all the way to the Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, a slight problem occurs: Ross Forthinn is a dedicated activist of the Order of the Phoenix; his son, Nordi Exile, is a Death Eaters' Squad Commander and a Dark Arts prodigy. Needless to say, they are not exactly happy with each other.





	1. Raid on the Shell Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a next part of the series featuring "They Had Flames Inside Their Eyes" and "Never The Way It Was Before". The story takes place three years after the Battle of Hogwarts in an Alternate Universe ( Death Eaters won).  
> WARNING: the story contains a little bit of swearing/bad language.

 

 

POV: Ross Forthin

A man looking like a living skeleton was lying down on a leather sofa in the Bill's Weasley's household.

It's been already two years since Ross Forthinn and his wife came to the Shell Cottage, asking Bill for a shelter. Hard times had came for the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

After the loss of the Headquarters at Grimmauld Place, the members- decimated and spread around the country - had to look for a safe place, each on their own.

Ross Forthinn has been almost fully immobilized for sixteen years now. Shortly after the First Wizarding War, Ross- a prominent Order member and an active Auror- took part in a fight with a group of Death Eaters in their hideout. During the fight, he had been hit by an unknown, horrific curse, which made his muscle mass slowly disintegrate.

Ross started noticing the effect of the curse only about a week after the battle. After becoming noticeably weaker and losing a ton of weight over a short period of time for no reason, his wife Joanne decided to take him to St Mungo's Hospital.

Unfortunately, the couple's worst assumptions turned out to be true. The Healers, one-by-one, threw their hands up helplessly. The curse Ross had been hit with must have belonged to a Darkest , not well-known branch of Magic. There was no cure. No counter-spell. No method of treatment.

Despite years of looking for help for Ross privately, outside of St Mungo's, Joanne was unsuccessful. The man became bed-ridden. No Magic was able to keep his weak, skeletal body upright; and even using Muggle crutches he was able to take only a few steps- his stick-like, muscle-less arms couldn't hold him any longer. He was unable to apparate; when he had attempted to use Apparition after being cursed, he splinched and almost bled out. Even Side-Along Apparition was too much of a risk. Using Floo was a last resort; this way of transport wasn't impossible for Ross's body to endure, but it still put a great pressure on it.

When Ross became disabled, the First War had already been over. The activities of the Order of the Phoenix has been suspended. Joanne has still been working as an active Auror, and Ross volunteered to do a large part of Aurors' paperwork from home.

Joanne was the most supportive, caring and compassionate person Ross knew. Helping him around and mentally comforting him, she made his bed-ridden life bearable.

Everything was acceptably normal, until the Second Wizarding War broke out. Joanne, as an Auror and an unbelievably skilled Witch, partook in the War effort and fought by the Order's side. Ross was left behind; each time Joanne went out to fight, his heart sunk in fear and anxiety.

The Order gave Ross an assignment to take care of the propaganda paperwork. Ross was basically putting together underground leaflets and newspapers rags with anti- Death Eaters and anti-Ministry contents. The man was eager to do his task; however, he constantly felt overwhelming helplessness. Seeing his comrades and wife gambling with their lives and fighting, he could do nothing but squeeze his stick-like thin fingers on a quill.

The most horrifying experience Ross had in his life, was waiting for Joanne to come back from the Battle of Hogwarts three years ago.

Joanne insisted on going, despite Ross's desperately begging her to stay. The entire Order of the Phoenix was supposed to partake in this Battle. Joanne obviously didn't want to be left behind and abandon her friends and comrades-in-arms. Ross understood this, nevertheless he didn't want to let her go. He had bad feelings about this battle.

As soon as he was informed by his friends that almost entire Order had been burned to the ground at Hogwarts, his heart sunk. Ross almost went insane; he started desperately crying and rolling around on the ground like a little boy.

Obviously, the joy of Joanne coming back home was boundless. He embraced her with his fading-away, boney arms, and didn't let go of her for a long time.

Joanne told him that she was one of the few Order's members, who managed to disapparate from Hogwarts, escaping the Cursed Flames, which took over the castle. Countless people were burned alive; she saw the fire consuming human beings like wooden sticks.

She also said that she had managed- despite the overwhelming mayhem- to take a glimpse of the Death Eater, who controlled Fiendfyre.

She claimed that the boy was not older than thirteen. And that she saw the fire reflecting in his bright, silver-grey eyes.

The image of the young Death Eater with bright grey eyes surrounded by blazing flames stuck in Ross's memory. He hoped that his appearance was just a coincidence; nevertheless, over the last three years he kept pondering upon it from time to time.

The last three years were difficult for the Forthinn couple. After Lord Voldemort took over the entire British Wizarding world, Order of the Phoenix had to go underground. Ross and Joanne moved out of their flat to the Headquarters at Gimmauld Place, which at the time had been the safest hideout. The surviving Order's members were all involved in conspiracy fight against the regime. Joanne was still active member, partaking in undercover attacks and acts of sabotage against Death Eaters and their supporters. Ross kept his position as a propaganda worker; the Order established their own new press organ after "The Daily Prophet" bent to the Government.

Over two years later, an attack on the Headquarters took place. The Order members were forced to flee. Each person escaped on their own; running away as a group would have been too dangerous. During the attack, Joanne was forced to Side-Along apparate Ross on an emergency. She chose the Shell Cottage- a safe house on the Cornwall Sea side belonging to an Order member, Bill Weasley. Unfortunately, Ross splinched during the crash-apparition. For his terribly weak, unnaturally skinny body, splinching was a genuine disaster. It took a lot of effort from Joanne and Fleur Delacour to heal him, and still the accident made his case even more severe.

Compassion and support shown Ross by Bill and his wife Fleur was truly touching. They both provided him the best level of care. Because Shell Cottage was located in a beautiful place by the sea, Bill came up with an idea of rehabilitation for Ross- he started taking him on short walks on the beach. The young Weasley , along with Joanne, supported the disabled man from both sides, helping him to make slow progress in walking. Nevertheless, Ross still wasn't able to endure more than couple of minutes of such an exercise.

Lying on the couch in the Shell Cottage, Ross was thinking of a way to express his gratitude towards Bill and Fleur and repay them for their kindness.

He was roused from his thoughts as soon as Bill stormed into the room. The ginger-haired boy looked terrified.

'Ross, they're coming!' he whispered.

Ross's stomach froze.

'They...?'

'Death Eaters.'

Ross could feel all his blood running from his face. he lifted his skeletal arm towards Bill in a helpless gesture.

In this moment, the silver-haired young lady- Fleur Delacour Weasley- stepped in.

'They're looking for me and Bill. Nobody knows that you and Joanne live here.' she reassured him in an anxious voice.

'Ross, we'll hide you.' Bill added. 'You'll both go to the attic.'

'But... what about you?' Ross asked though clenched teeth.

'We'll manage. The ward detector showed me, that there are only two of them. They underestimated us. ' Bill replied.

'Don't worry, we'll chase them away.' Fleur smiled, visibly trying to comfort Ross.

'But your wards... Bill, Fleur... They have been protecting us for so long...' the disabled man muttered.

Bill gave him a sad look.

'It seems like they've fallen. That's what my detecting device says.' he said.

Joanne stormed into the room.

'What's up?!' she yelled.

'Shhhh!' Bill whispered. 'We're under attack; you two must hide in the attic. Apparate up there, and I'll take care of moving Ross.'

Joanne shot her husband a scared, worried look, but obediently disapparated.

'Levicorpus.' Bill whispered, aiming his wand at the disabled man. Ross could feel his body floating in the air, rising up towards the attic. Joanne gently caught him mid-air and laid carefully beside herself.

The attic in the Shell Cottage was old fashioned and half-open . It was basically a wooden loft as small as a cupboard. The couple had just enough place for themselves; if not for Ross being a size and weight of a toddler, squeezing in would have been more problematic. The man heard his wife muttering disguising Glamours upon both of them.

Then, the commotion outside the Cottage started. Loud voices and whooshing spells could be heard. Ross held his breath. Both him and Joanne had a clear view on the events downstairs, and stretched their necks out to see better.

'... and that your squad is on a furlough today, Nordi-boy. BOMBARDA!' a female voice yelled and the Cottage's door blasted apart in a small explosion.

'By the Dark Lord's name, Bella, I've almost forgotten your trademark.' an amused, young voice said and two Death Eaters in leather, shiny black robes stepped inside the house.

Ross gasped. Neither of the Death Eaters wore their infamous silver masks, they faces could be clearly seen.

The woman was middle-aged, had curly black hair, full lips and a pleasant, heart-shaped face.

Her comrade... Ross stretched his neck out to take a better look. He felt ice inside of his stomach. _It couldn't be true..._

The boy was definitely not older than sixteen. He had soft facial features, wavy brown hair and huge, bright silver- grey eyes.

'That's because it's been a while since we were on a Raid together, Nordi-boy.' the woman said. 'I missed this greatly; now we have a chance to make up for the lost time.'

Both Death Eaters felt visibly comfortable in each other's company. They also didn't seem to acknowledge that they have just stormed inside a house of their enemies. They were both _at ease_. The boy hasn't even pulled his wand out!

Bill stepped outside of the kitchen and faced the couple, aiming his wand at them. Fleur stood by his side.

'Oh, little Wesley!' the black-haired woman said in a condescending voice and burst into laughter.

'What do you guys want?!' Bill snarled. 'Get out of my house!'

'We have just found your house, Weasley, after seeking its location for months. Why would we want to leave now?' the boy asked. He had a surprisingly mature, soft voice, that made Ross's heart bleed.

'Good thing that Nordi-boy here is quite good at working disguising wards out.' the woman said, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Bill and Fleur started shooting powerful hexes simultaneously. The Female Death Eater conjured a shield in a surprising speed. Her young comrade still didn't even reach for his wand.

'Save your breaths, both of you!' the boy snarled.

After a minute of a non-stop fire, Bill must have understood that none of the hexes and curses he and Fleur casted made a dent in the black-haired woman's shields. They stopped the cannonade for a while, both sweaty and out of breath.

That was the moment when the bright-eyed young man stretched his hand out towards the Weasleys and... the genuine hell started.

The fire took over the Shell Cottage in no-time. Ross could feel Joanne's hand squeezing on his skinny arm, getting ready for an emergency Side-Along Apparition (better be splinched than burned alive), but- much to Ross's surprise- the flames formed themselves into a tight ring around Bill and Fleur. The boy controlled them; he didn't let the fire spread all over the wooden house.

Ross felt Joanne's mouth right next to his ear.

'This is... the one who burned down so many our people at Hogwarts...' she whispered, horrified.

Ross had figured that much out. Now he looked at the boy's eyes; the fire reflected inside them.

He prayed and begged to be _mistaken about this boy_ , but if not...

Bill embraced shaking Fleur when the cursed ring of flames reached their feet. He looked into the girl's eyes and silently took her wand from her. The Death Eater boy stretched his hand out to take the wands from Weasley. As soon as he took them, he snapped his fingers to put the fire down.

'INCANCEROUS!' the curly-haired woman yelled, immobilizing Bill's and Fleur's bodies by invisible Magical ties. 'Nice fire, Nord-boy... Wasn't it the same trick that you used during the Battle of Hogwarts to catch the stupid Potty?'

'Yeah, that was this one, Bella.' the boy answered eagerly. 'Battle of Hogwarts, by the Dark Lord... It's been three years, I've almost forgotten!'

The woman called Bella, giggled.

'You weren't taller than me at the time, and now- look at you! You've grown almost a foot!' she said.

They talked freely; seemed to forget about the Weasley couple's presence. Ross was most hurt by the female Dearth Earter's attitude towards the boy. She seemed protective and supportive of him. Was she his Mother figure? He turned his head to looked worriedly at Joanne.

The boy moved towards Bill, seemingly intending to grab his arm to side-along apparate him, but Bella stopped him.

'Wait a minute, Nordi-boy. Let's drag those two outside and burn this filthy hovel down before we leave.' she said.

'You've got the point, Bella.' the young man nodded and placed his hand upon Bill. 'Levicorpus.'

As they levitated the Weasley couple outside, Joanne drew her wand and muttered protective spells upon her husband. That was a mean to ease the effects of the forthcoming emergency Side-Along Apparition she was going to perform with Ross. Ross had already accepted the fact that he was going to splinch in a few seconds, and it honestly didn't bother him so much. Nothing could possibly cause him greater suffering, than the scene he has just witnessed.


	2. And His Name Was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Nordi has never been so crushed, devastated and shook to the core. Fortunately, Bella is there to comfort him.

POV: Nordi Exile

Nordi was sitting in his private office in the Headquarters upon a piece of parchment with a report. He had to fulfill this duty of his first, before writing a letter to Luna.

The worst part of being a Squad Commander was having to submit written reports to the Colonel after each Raid, and other activities such as manoeuvers.

The Dark Lord managed to establish the New Order after the official capitulation of the Order of the Phoenix three years prior .Consequently, the Death Eaters' ranks accepted so many new recruits, that they had to organize themselves yet again into a regular army. One similar to this existing twenty years before, during the First Wizarding War- only much larger and well-managed.

Most of the Veterans of the Second Wizarding War, including Nordi and Draco Malfoy, received honorable positions as Commanders in a new army, taking charge of small regiments of new recruits. The Squad Commanders answered before their common higher-up, a Colonel, which in Nordi's case was Draco's Father Lucius. In most cases, Commanders and their subordinates attended Raids and excersises together as a Squad. However, for the assingment from the day before, Nordi and Bellatrix have been paired up together, because their suborsinates had received a long-awaited furlough to go and visit their families.

Nordi loved the New Order, loved the new army, loved going on Raids and loved having his own office as a Commander (although writing frequent reports for Lord Malfoy was a little bit of a drag). Yesterday, his happiness had been boosted up even more, when Lucius informed him about his assingment in Cornwall and that Bella was going to accompany him. He missed being by Bella's side so much; the last time they had fought together was during the last battle of the past War- Battle of Hogwarts.

Obviously, the assingment went smoothly; Nordi and Bella together couldn't have been stopped even by an entire army of Aurors, yet alone a couple of them. Nevertheless, Exile was seriously surprised by the unobtrusive, small, wooden cottage by the sea shore; it looked like anything but Order's member's hideout.

 

After completing his written report for Lucius, Nordi sat with a piece of parchment to write a letter to Luna. He always wrote to her, describing the assignments he took part in, as well as other daily activities at the Headquarters.

 

Luna worked at Hogwarts. She has been a Care of Magical Creatures teacher since last year and did a fantastic job.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, almost the entire school faculty has been replaced.

Minerva Mcgonagall was forced to go on an early retirement, and as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she was additionally punished with a ward-bound house arrest. Pomona Sprout faced the same fate.

Forthinn Rowle took the post of the Transfiguration Professor and the Deputy Headmaster from Mcgonagall, taking a part of duties from Headmaster Snape.

Charms Professor Flitwick, who has been killed during the Battle, was replaced by young Theodore Nott. Theo took part in the last Battle and has been Marked right after the War was over.

Amycus and Alecto Carrows kept their positions as respectively Applied Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers.

Orion Black, Nordi's former legal guardian, for his own request returned to the Exiles' Orphanage.

After the War, the Orphanage experienced a great flood-in of new protégés. According to new laws Muggleborn children must have been separated with their Muggle families and be raised in a Magical environment. Three years ago, the Exiles' Orphanage was the one and only such a facility for Magical children. Since then, a few more institutions of this kind has been established by the Ministry forces, as well as an entire Department working on accommodating Muggleborn children in Wizarding foster-families.

Nevertheless, the Orphanage that Nordi spent his childhood in, was still the biggest and best developed facility. Orion gave up his position as a Hogwarts teacher to return there and raise the kids along with the current caregiver Cyrilla Nott. The post of History of Magic teacher has been taken by Xenophilius Lovegood- Luna's father, who had sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord after the War.

The post of Herbology teacher- earlier occupied by Professor Sprout- was taken by a younger sister of Adelram Avery- Elena, who had been Marked just after the War.

Nordi had been occupying the post of Combative Dark Arts Professor for a year before the Battle, but after receiving a promotion to a Squad Commander, he gave up on being a teacher. The post has been taken by Osth Selwyn, one of the most prominent Death Eaters and a veteran of both Wars.

Professors Babbling, Vector and Sinistra-respectively Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Astrionomy teachers- were three rather neutral women. After the Battle of Hogwarts, they made their vows and swore loyalty to the Dark Lord. Professor Slughorn, on the other hand,was a very special case. It turned out that he- despite of declaring being on Mcgonagall's side-was quietly helping the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts. According to Snape, Slughorn's allegiances were never perfectly clear, but he appeared to be on their side from the very beginning.

Luna seemed to be overjoyed with her new job as a Care teacher. With her love for animals of all kind s- including those hardest to find - she was truly in her element. Additionally, being around her Father was comforting to her, and Nordi had no reasons to worry about her safety and well-being.

Having in mind all the changes within the faculty, now seven out of twelve Hogwarts teachers were Marked Death Eaters. The remaining five were loyal supporters of the Dark Lord. Severus Snape's highest priority was to ensure the Hogwarts' students the highest level of education, in accordance with the wishes of the Dark Lord. Everyone involved in the New Order knew how important raising a new generation of Wizards and Witches was.

Nordi wrote to Luna every other day. They met each time Nordi received a furlough. Although with such a frequent contact the separation was bearable, he still missed her.

Sometimes before falling asleep he seemed to see an image of her silky light-blonde hair and huge bright blue eyes beneath his eyelids...  
Knocking at the door roused him from his thoughts.

'Come in!' Nordi said, anticipating Bella.

However, that wasn't her. A tall, handsome man with long blonde hair and noble features stepped in.

'Lord Malfoy!' Nordi jumped off his seat and stood upright in front of his superior. 'I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for the report, I've just finished writing it!' he said quickly, summoning the piece of parchment.

Lucius took the report from the boy, but he didn't seem to care about it at the moment. H was visibly unnerved and anxious.

'Thank you, Exile. However, it is not the reason of my visit.' he said in a slightly shaky voice. Nordi felt ice in his stomach; something serious must have happened. He looked at Lucius with a question in his eyes.  
  
'The Raid you went on yesterday together with Bellatrix...' Malfoy started cautiously. 'The Cottage you told me about. Was there anyone inside apart of the Weasley couple?'

Nordi felt his forehead sweating and his throat going dry. They didn't check the Cottage for anyone else's presence. He just assumed that Bill Weasley and his wife lived alone.

'Sir, the Cottage was very small. It's unlikely that anyone else had a hideout there together with the Weasleys. I haven't sensed anyone's Magical Signature inside either. Besides, before we left, I've burned the house down to the ground.' he said.

'Exile...' Lucius was talking slowly, like if he was afraid of Nordi's reaction. 'I am afraid somebody was indeed inside at the time... What is more... They have trailed you.'  
Nordi felt his blood running cold.

'Lord Malfoy...' he whispered. 'How...? Did they... Tag me or Bella and apparate along with us?'

'Not likely, Exile, because they arrived here only a few hours ago, and it seems like they have been... looking for you. The problem is the identity of those people. They are... Oh, better if you see it for yourself. Follow me.' Lucius said.

Nordi has never seen Lord Malfoy being so tense and anxious about anything. He has seen Lucius after his stay in Azkaban, he has seen him on a Raid, in a battle, hurt, shattered, crushed, furious, but never so nervous. He looked like Orion before his NEWT exams, however poor of a comparison was that.

They descended to the Manor's dungeons and stepped inside one of the cells. Lucius pulled his wand out and lit it up, bringing a dim light into the cramped room.

Nothing, _nothing_ could prepare Nordi for what he saw inside. A middle-aged woman with wavy light-brown hair and high cheekbones was kneeling on the cold stone floor, cuddling in her arms... something that looked like a pile of bones clothed by paper-thin skin.

The pile of bones, however, had a pair of eyes. Bright and silver-grey, identical with Nordi's.

Those eyes looked at the young Death Eater with a mixture of emotions, ranging from disbelief, throughout fear, to a shy hope.

Nordi felt sick. He prayed and begged for this not to be what it looked like.

Lucius spoke quietly and softly.

'Ross Forthinn and Joanne Forthinn, members of the Order of the Phoenix. They took part in both First and Second War, fighting against our Lord. For the last two years, they have been hiding in Cornwall, in the house of Bill Weasley. And... Exile...'

Lucius stopped, noticing the horror and disbelief in Nordi's eyes.

The boy managed to control his emotions and said calmly:

'Please, go on, Colonel Malfoy.'

'They told us everything themselves by their own will, and then confirmed their testimony under Veritaserum. I also personally flooed them to the Ministry and back this morning, in order to have their blood status and lineage checked by the Goblins in the Muggleborn Registration Commission. ' Lord Malfoy pulled several pieces of parchment out of his pocket and handed them over to Nordi. Although Exile accepted them, he didn't even take a look- he didn't need to. He comprehended everything, looking at the horrible pile of bones with bright, silver eyes.

Lucius cleared his throat.

'Exile, I know that this situation might be hard for you... However, I am bound to repeat the words of their testimony. Those people, Forthinns... had a baby boy three years after the First Wizarding War was over. They were unable to raise the child due to Ross Forthinn's... condition, and their lack of income. Therefore, they abandoned the baby boy at the doorstep of a Muggle orphanage. And the child's first name... was...'

'Nordi...' the pile of bones whispered, not taking its silver eyes off the boy.

That was too much for the young Death Eater. He suddenly felt that he is clenching his fists so tight, that his fingernails made deep dents in his skin. Blood started dripping on the stone floor. His eyes went watery, and he was doing everything he could to withhold his tears.

'Colonel Malfoy, I'm not related to those people.' He uttered through clenched teeth.

Lucius looked at him with compassion.

'Exile... ' he said softly. 'Take a look at the sheets I gave you. The lineage and blood tests ran by the Goblins are always very precise and there was never any case of a them being wrong. Besides, I have also found a copy your act of birth from the Merit's Orphanage. Everything is matching, Exile, there is not a chance of a mistake... I'm sorry...'

Nordi was shaking. He put his head down not to look at the pile of bones with his- Nordi's- eyes.

'Colonel Malfoy.' he said calmly and solemnly. 'I know that Goblins never make mistakes. I am sadly aware that those people are my biological parents. However, they are not and will never be my real parents, because I will not acknowledge them as such. I am not their son. Now, If I may suggest, please treat those two like any other scum from the Order.  
You can keep them locked up or kill them if you want, or have Bella kill them, or Sept, or anyone else as far as I am concerned. I would have suggested taking them in front of the  
Dark Lord, if I wasn't aware that he does not need to sacrifice his valuable time and Magical energy for such filth.'

After those words, Exile lifted his head at the pile of bones. Its bright eyes darkened in horror and boundless grief.

'Nordi, hear me out...' the curled up skeleton whispered.

Exile's vision blurred with rage. His shoulders started shaking.

'WHO...' he hissed. '...GAVE YOU THE RIGHT... TO USE... MY FIRST NAME...?!'

The woman with high cheekbones cowered in fear and the pile of bones finally closed its silver eyes.

Nordi stood in front of the couple, shaking and swallowing tears. It took a great effort from him to stop himself from cursing them.

'Exile...' Lucius whispered. 'Go back to your office. I will send Narcissa or Bellatrix to check on you later...'

Nordi shot the pile of bones one last, terrifying look.

'Yes, sir.' he said and disaparated to his room.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why? Just... why?

Those two questions circulated around Nordi's mind for the next couple of hours.

Why, out of all people, his parents must have been members of the Order of the Phoenix, Blood Traitors, enemies of the Dark Lord? Additionally, veterans of both Wars from the _wrong side?!_

It was literally the worst situation he has ever found himself in. He was born to a family of the enemies!

He didn't even have a right to comfort himself by a thought that it could have been worse, because he could have been born a Mudblood. It was not applicable to his situation, because he had known his Blood Status from the very beginning. Orion, after accepting a child to the Orphanage, performed a strict routine- he always sent a child's blood sample to Gringotts or later, after establishment of Muggleborn Registration Comission, to the Ministry. The trusted the Goblins to run the Blood Status test and if it was possible, a lineage test, for each protégé. Nordi, since he was a toddler, has known that he is a Pure-Blood up to the sixth generation from his Mother's side, and a Pure-Blood up to the third generation from his Father's side. That meant, that a Grandfather of this pile of bones used to be a Mudblood.

 _Pile of bones_... Nordi will never bring himself to think of it as of his Father.

Lucius said, that they confessed to have abandoned the boy due to this skeleton's "condition". Nordi wasn't surprised by this fact; moreover, he could clearly tell that such a couple was unfit to raise a child. The pile of bones didn't even _slightly resemble a human._ Exile was absolutely alright with growing up in an orphanage along with other young Dark Wizards and Witches.

However, he will never forgive them abandoning him by the Muggles. What if Orion hasn't found him that day? Would he have to grow up in a Muggle orphanage? What would his life look like...?

The other thing he will never forgive, was those people being Blood Traitors and enemies, associated with the filthy Order of the Phoenix and helping the worst human being to walk on this earth- Albus Dumbledore. Why would they even trail Nordi all the way to the Headquarters, knowing perfectly well that the boy was a Death Eater, a Squad Commander, a veteran of the last War from the opposite side...?

Why would this pile of bones make such an effort to find Exile, while it look like it could barely move its limbs, probably was unable to stand upright on its own...?

By the Dark Lord... so many questions and no answers.

Knock, knock.

It must have been one of the women Lucius sent to talk to him and soothe his nerves.

'Come in!' Nordi said.

Bella stood at the door and looked worriedly at the boy.

'Can I hang out with you for a while?' She asked sheepishly.

Nordi smiled despite of everything; Bella was the best.

'Always, Bella.'

She came inside and sat on an armchair, but she seemed unsure what to say. Exile decided to break the awkward silence.

'I assume you've met my fabulous "parents"?' he said mockingly, but his voice broke.

Bella smiled weakly.

'Nordi-boy...' she said, looking at him compassionately.

'Bella, you know that I will always see you as my Mother. You know it, right?' Nordi asked suddenly, with a desperation in his voice.

Tenderness warmed up Bella's dark eyes.

'I know, my little Dark Warrior.' she said softly.

'And as for those two down in the dungeons, I don't care what happens to them. I'm crushed and embarrassed to be a biological son of the enemies, but I don't intend to treat them any better only because we are blood related. You can go down there and curse them, if you want.' he added quickly.

Bella opened her arms.

'Come, Nordi-boy.'

Nordi came by to her and sat on her lap, sobbing into her shoulder. He hasn't had a meltdown like that since his childhood at the Orphanage.

'I'm sorry, Bella... sorry...' he wept, not able to calm himself down.

By the Dark Lord, thank goodness that Lucius, Orion, Draco or any of the guys cannot see him at this moment.

'Nordi-boy...' Bella said softly. 'What are you sorry for? For your biological parents being our enemies? You had nothing to do with their life choices. You could have had something to do, if not for them abandoning you in your infancy.'

Bella's words were soothing and brought him consolation. However, he couldn't stop spasms jolting through his body and tears running down his cheeks and falling on Bella's shoulder.

'Bella, you know...' he whispered after he managed to stabilize his breath. 'Being abandoned and denied my Heritage sucked, but I could endure this. I used to live in obliviousness about who my parents were, and I never really pondered upon this. However, now... Knowing their identity, knowing what they do... This is the worst kind of feeling I have ever experienced.'

Bella was silent, encouraging him to go on.

'You know the best how important family bonds are for Pure-Blooded Wizards and Witches'. he said, touching the Black family crest "Tojours Pur" on Bella's chest. 'Not knowing the identity of my family made me excluded from living in accordance with traditions, and that used to make my life way easier. Now, I know my parents; they are both Pure, but they are both Blood Traitors. I will never have bonds with them like a proper Pure-Blooded Wizard should have. How I could ever forgive them leaving me with the Muggles, and their betrayal; fighting against us in both Wars?'

'You couldn't forgive, Nordi-boy.' Bella said softly, stroking his hair.

'I remember the day when Orion discovered his family identity. He was so damn proud, having found out that he was a Black. Not only did he start wearing the "Tojours Pur" emblem, he also clearly changed his attitude towards you and Narcissa. After discovering that you were blood-related, he started treating you two with great respect, like his older Sisters. I would die to have an experience like Orion. I would die to find out that I am a Black. Yet...' Nordi's voice broke again.

'Nordi, remember, that you will always be my little boy. I was by your side when you have visited the Headquarters for the first time, I was with you when you've taken your Dark Mark, I accompanied you on your fist Raid. We have jumped from the Astronomy Tower together. If I am a maternal figure for you, then I couldn't be more proud of myself. I couldn't dream of having a better son than you are.' Bella said.

'Bella...' Nordi muttered. Tears muffled his voice.

'Apart from that' Bella went on. 'You shouldn't idealize the House of Black in your mind so much. Remember we have several rotten apples and traitors in our family, comparable with your parents.'

Nordi nodded. He rememebred all the stories Bella was telling him about her huge family. Her younger sister Andromeda was married to a Mudblood and disowned by their parents. Her cousin Sirius was a traitor and an Order member from his early youth; the man later died during a battle from Bella's own hand.

Her other cousin, Regulus, had a most complex and unbelievable story, which nobody knew much details about. Regulus was a golden child and a pride of the Black family- a well-mannered, skilled and eager young Slytherin, whom Bella often compared to Nordi. The Death Eaters learned about Regulus' betrayal - and its unclear circumstances - only two years ago. Their Lord went to a seaside cave where he previously had hidden one of his Horcruxes- a Salazar Slytherin's locket. It turned out that Regulus had stolen the locked and replaced it with a credible replica, leaving a note for the Dark Lord wishing him death. Nobody knew what was the reason of Regulus' betrayal, and nobody knew what the boy had in his mind. However, because of his actions, the locket fell into hands of Harry Potter. If not for Nordi taking it forcefully prom Potter just in time, it could have been destroyed.

However, despite of those stains on the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black emblem, the family members were consentaneous and supportive of each other. United by "Tojours Pur", they followed one ideology and valued the same virtues.

Yet there stood Nordi, up to this morning oblivious about his family name, now with a heavy burden of consciousness that his parents were people who sacrificed all of their adult lives to fight against the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix could read all those emotions in his face. She hugged him again. At least this time he didn't cry anymore.

'Your parents are Pure-Blooded after all, Nordi-boy.' she whispered. 'You will always be my son, my little Dark Warrior... However, as for those two...You will be the one to decide of their fate. You can kill them yourself or I can do it, if you prefer. You can also ship them off to Azkaban. However, if you decide to give them a chance... If you wish them on our side... I'm not saying you are ever supposed to forgive them for what they did... However, you may use their blood-relation to you as their redeeming trump card.'

Nordi flinched. He labeled the chance of those people's redemption as impossible at the start.

'Of course I would wish them on our side. I just think it's far too late. I'm sure that if they took part in both Wars at the old coot's side, they are consumed by his ideas; such people are impossible to redeem.' he whispered.

Bella didn't answer. Nordi just sat, enjoying her warm embrace, until someone knocked at the door again.

Nordi stood up from Bella's lap and sat slowly on his chair.

'Come in.' he muttered.

Narcissa stepped inside and wringed her hands at Nordi's face- red and puffy from crying. Lucius followed his wife cautiously.

'Oh, good that the two of you came around. We are discussing important traditions in Pure-Blooded Wizarding families.' Bella said.

Nordi smirked. She always knew how to crack a joke to make him smile even in such circumstances.

'Are you alright, Exile?' Lucius asked.

'Yes, Colonel Malfoy.' Nordi asked. He genuinely felt better thanks to Bella.

'My dear, it is about your...parents.' Narcissa said. 'They've told Lucius...' her voice broke.

'They told me to kill them.' Lucius said. 'They told me they're ready to die and begged me to perform the Killing Curse. However, before I do it, they want to speak with you.'

Nordi gasped.

'I want you to know, Exile' Lucius added quickly. 'That I will do it, if you want me to. However, if you decide to keep them alive, I will also respect your choice.'  
Nordi and Bella quickly exchanged looks.

'Lord Malfoy.' Nordi said. 'Could we please... suspend making this decision until tomorrow morning? I would like to have some more time and...'

'We perfectly understand, my dear.' Narcissa said quickly. 'It is not an easy situation for a sixteen-year-old to deal with. I will just ask you... If you go down there to see... those people, please do not go alone. Let Bella accompany you; you can always ask me or Lucius to go with you as well.'

'Yes, Lady Malfoy. Thank you, I appreciate your concern. If I go to speak with them, I'll take Bella.' Nordi answered politely and the Malfoys stepped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Hell no?


	3. Granting His Last Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Nordi's old folks have a last wish before getting ready for death- it'd be polite to grant it!

POV: Ross Forthinn

Ross laid in Joanne's arms on the cold, stone floor of the dungeons and waited for death. 

He refused to open his eyes to look at his wife. He refused to make an effort to move his stick-thin limbs even an inch. He wished to be killed just like he was left in the cell, embraced by Joanne.

He told the blond-haired Death Eater his last wish, and refused to utter even one word afterwards. Joanne only nodded silently to acknowledge and accept her husband's decision. 

The blonde man seemed to be their son's higher-up; he agreed to pass Ross's will on to Nordi. 

Ross only wanted to see his son one last time; to look him in his bright, silver-grey eyes- which the boy had inherited from his Father- and tell him goodbye.

After the farewell, the blonde Death Eater Colonel may come and take Cass's pathetic life. Joanne wished to die along with her husband. They decided to seek their son together, they decided to approach the enemy Headquarters together, and they decided to die together.

Ross was just desperate for the boy to come. He could die afterwards, but he had to see him one last time.

He flinched and opened his eyes, having heard voices in the corridor. Joanne lifted her head. They heard steps and soon a sound of somebody opening the cell's door.

'Bella, if you could please hold the light for me...'

'Lumos.'

In a dim light, Ross saw his son in the company of the same curly-haired woman, who had been by his side in the Shell Cottage.

Nordi's bright eyes twinkled. Ross could see the same disgust and hostility inside them, like during their first encounter. This emotions in his son's eyes were the most hurtful thing he had ever experienced.

The woman- Bella- looked around the cell.

'No, Nordi-boy, it's too cramped inside. We must go to the corridor.' she said.

'You've got the point.' Nordi answered. 'I'd just ask you to hold the light for me all the time throughout the process.'

Ross flinched. What was his son going to do? Was he going to perform the Killing Curse himself? The disabled man could feel his wife's body slightly shaking.

Nordi, not taking his eyes off Ross, came forward to him, grabbed his tiny body and lifted it up like someone could lift a cat. Ross's weight didn't exceed thirty pounds, so the boy did it efortlessly. Joanne didn't attempt to stop their son; she was aware that her husband had a wish to die anyway. She just watched the scene with wide, horrified eyes.

Nordi dropped Ross not-so-gently in the middle of the dungeons' corridor. The black-haired woman followed them with her glowing wand.

Ross laid on the cold ground, watching his son unhooking a small, crooked dagger of his leather belt. The disabled man trembled. So, his son wasn't going to use the Killing Curse, he was going to slice Ross's throat or stab him in the heart with a dagger. Was it going to hurt a lot...?

Then, Nordi did something totally unexpected.

He sliced his own wrist with the dagger. Blood immediately started flowing from a deep, long cut.

If Ross wasn't so utterly stunned and shocked by the scene he's just witnessed, he would have yelled out, trying to stop his son. Cutting wrists was a popular method of committing suicide. Was Nordi intending to kill himself in front of Ross? Was Ross such a disappointment of a Father, that it was too much for the boy to handle? Couldn't Nordi live knowing that his parents were fighting on an opposite side? Or couldn't he live having seen Ross's disgusting, distorted body? Perhaps, was it both...?

'Nordi...' Ross whispered. 'Please, don't...'

Ross's eyes widened, seeing what his son was doing. The boy was encircling Ross on his knees, holding his bleeding wrist low upon the floor. At the man's words of pleads, he shot him a furious, hostile look.

'Shut up, you stupid pile of bones.' he hissed. 'I still can't believe that I'm helping such a filthy traitor from the Order like you. If not for Bella here, I wouldn't have given you any chance. You better make sure I won't regret my fucking decision.'

Ross went silent and his blood ran cold. What was his son talking about? Helping? Giving a chance? Decision? What was he up to?  
As soon as the boy was done with the blood circle around the disabled man, he stood up and pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket; the woman-Bella- was immediately by his side with her glowing wand.

'This looks complicated, Nordi-boy.' she said.

'Complicated as fuck.' Nordi muttered. 'The skeletal traitor better appreciate this.'

He fell down on his knees again, and- taking quick glimpses at the parchment- he started sketching patterns with his bleeding wrist inside of the circle.  
Ross watched in silence. The boy crawled around the circle, drawing bloody symbols from various Runic alphabets. Ross recognized a few of them, but was unsure of their meaning.

At this point, he was sure his son was performing some kind of a Blood Ritual- an art being a part of a Darkest branch of Magic. However, he was unsure of the goal his son was aiming to accomplish. So far, Nordi was only progressively getting paler on his face; the blood loss was taking its results. He didn't even stop his work, when Bella pulled a syringe out of her pocket and injected its contents in the boy's neck. Judging by him slowly regaining colors, it must have been a Blood Replenishment Potion.

When Nordi was finally done, the circle was filled up with dozens of carefully sketched, neat Runic symbols. 

'Episkey.' he whispered with his right hand upon his sliced wrist; the wound instantly faded away.

'Oi, you! Pile of bones!' he snarled at Ross. 'Don't you dare to move from the middle of the Circle, even an inch. If you do, the whole Ritual will go fuck itself.'

The curly-haired woman giggled.

'So much for the traditional courtesy and the Pure-Blooded family bonds, Nordi-boy.'

The boy smirked.

'Don't forget what he used to do, Bella. What he used to write in his rag papers about our Lord.' he said.

Ross looked at Bella. The woman clearly intended to crack a joke to help the boy blow off some steam. She wasn't such a bad person as Ross previously assumed.

Nordi clenched his heft fist and rose it upon the ritual circle. He looked at his piece of parchment again and started reading a very complex incantation. The Circle and the patterns started to glow a dim, red light. The light intensified by each second, up until the point it got hurtful for the eyesight. Ross couldn't see the Death Eaters anymore, he could only hear Nordi reciting in a monotonous voice.

Nothing but the blinding light. The disabled man soon closed his aching eyes. He couldn't really comprehend, but he could feel changes within his body. With each passing minute, he felt stronger and heavier. Red light, incantations. It felt like eternity. Ross was tempted to stand up, feeling the sudden onrush of strength, but he reminded Nordi's words not to move even a little bit. 

All of a sudden, the red light dissapeared, leaving only the dim light of Bella's wand. Nordi went silent and put the piece of parchment to his pocket.  
Both his son and Bella stared at him in a shock and kind of disbelief. Ross cautiously stood up, unsure what had changed. He noticed he could stand without a support, what was impossible for him for the last sixteen years.

'Conjure a mirror, Nordi-boy.' Bella uttered, still stunned. 

Nordi snapped his fingers and a large mirror appeared in front of him, he caught it mid-air and placed carefully in front of Ross. Bella approached him with her glowing wand.  
Ross gasped. The man looking at him from the mirror was himself from sixteen years ago: a healthy, muscular, tall man with soft face. He couldn't believe his eyes: he touched each part of his body to make sure it was not an optical illusion. For sixteen long years he has been crawling like a tiny worm; was it possible that his son fixed his useless body within an hour?

Tears ran down Ross's cheeks when he looked at Nordi. He was in a loss for words; all he was able to stutter was:

'But...how? I... for sixteen years... the curse...'

'It wasn't a curse, you dim-wit.' Nordi snarled.' You must have stumbled across a ward created on a base of a Blood Ritual. No curse could have been able to turn your body into such a pile of bones and I've noticed it the very second I've seen you. How long after the presumable "curse" have you noticed your muscle disintegrating?'

'About a week.' Ross answered honestly.

'A curse would have worked immediately. The hideout you have stormed into that day must have been warded this way; there are a lot of Blood Rituals causing various nasty conditions, such as muscle dystrophy. What I've just performed was a Reversed Ritual and you better be grateful; Healers from St Mungo's wouldn't have done that. Dark Magic can be cured with Dark Magic and nothing else.'

Ross opened his arms, wanting to hug his son, but Nordi jumped away with a snarl.  
'Don't touch me! I said that if not for Bella, I wouldn't have helped you! Besides, remember that I didn't spill a shit ton of my fucking blood for you to go back to the fucking Order of the Phoenix!'

Ross lowered his arms.

'Are you a Natural?' Nordi snarled.

Ross's eyes widened in confusion.

'I'm a what...?'

Nordi rolled his eyes.

'Can you perform wandless Magic, you dim-wit?'

'Oh, that. I mean, no, I can't. This ability was in Joanne's family; I believe her mother was able to do that.' Ross answered.

'That would be correct, Nordi-boy: Naturality is a recessive trait. It reveals itself once in two generations.' Bella declared.

'Alright. I'm asking only to make sure I don't have to put up some extra wards on your cell, to disable you two running away. Now, go back to your woman, quickly.' the boy snarled.

Bella and Nordi watched Joanne's shocked eyes when she saw Ross stepping into the cell in his fixed, healthy body. She opened her mouth to speak to their son, but the boy slammed the door, leaving the couple in darkness.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever read about family gatherings among Pure-Blooded Wizards? Well, here we have an awkward one.

POV: Nordi Exile

Family reunion.

Nordi could have pictured himself everywhere, except for a family reunion.

'I don't know what are you even worried about, Nordi-boy. What did you spill hectoliters of your precious blood for? They're bound to feel gratitude; it's a first step of getting them to cooperate, and consequently, making a family bond.' Bella muttered, toying with her wand.

Nordi paced anxiously around his room.

'I know, Bella, just... why it's me who is supposed to take the next step?'

Bella giggled.

'Maybe because both of them are locked up in the dungeons. They don't really have an opportunity of >taking steps<, you know.'

Nordi smirked.

'Do you really think it's gonna work?' he asked.

Bella rolled her eyes.

'Nordi-boy, weren't you the one to turn the girl you are currently _dating,_ to our side?'

Nordi's eyes twinkled with tenderness at the memory of Luna.

'Yeah, but it's not the same. Comparing to Luna, they are much older and more ingrained in their beliefs. I mean, they worked for the Order the majority of their lives. They've been partaking in both Wars. Luna had never been so deeply involved with the opposite side before I converted her. Although she was a member of the "Dumbledore's Army", she'd never even shared their ideas; she enrolled due to a simple peer pressure.' Exile explained.

'That's correct. However, you haven't even attempted to talk to them. It's unlike you to give up before you even try.' Bella noticed.

'Bella...' Nordi said hesitantly. 'I think I'm bias towards them. If I was supposed to negotiate with any other member of the Order, it wouldn't have been so difficult. However, those two are my parents, and I feel so deeply betrayed by them... It's hard for me to even look at their side. I feel nothing but disgust and hostility, and that worries me.'

'Nordi-boy, family reunions in the Pure-Blooded culture are often filled up with disgust and hostility. Such meetings are supposed to help work those emotions out.' Bella said softly.

'Noble Pure-Blooded families are not likely to accept Blood Traitors and members of the Order of the Phoenix at their reunions.' Nordi remarked.

Bella smirked.

'You've got the point. Nevertheless, such a reunion would have been most interesting.'

Nordi smiled and took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' he muttered, preparing to apparate to the dungeons.

Bella stood up.

 'May I join you?' she asked.

Nordi offered her a hand.

'I will be honored.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nordi and Bella decided to hold the conversation with Forthinns in Nordi's office rather than in the tiny dungeons cell, and took the couple upstairs.

Ross and Joanne wore enchanted bracelets known from Azkaban, preventing them from using Apparition. Otherwise however, they were free from any ties or chains.

Soon, all four were sitting in an awkward silence; Nordi and Bella on armchairs, and the Forthinns on a couch opposite to them. Exile was eyeing both Aurors cautiously.

The woman, Joanne, had a facial structure similar to Nordi; high cheekbones and a soft chin. Her eyes were dark-green and seemed constantly worried. She clenched her hands together and shot the Death Eaters hesitant looks once in a while.

Ross, who finally started resembling a human being, had Nordi's eyes, but otherwise no physical traits common with his son. His face was wide and his hair were dark. In his "healthy" form, he was an average-sized, athletic-looking man.

It seemed unbelievable that only two days before, he looked more like a starved to death, small animal with bright silver eyes.

Bellatrix decided to break the awkward silence.  
  
'So.' she said casually. 'How is your new body doing, Mr Auror?'

It may not have been a best way to start a conversation, but oh well. Nordi wouldn't have brought himself to start it, anyway.

Ross flinched.

'It's amazing.' he said eagerly. 'It's an indescribable feeling to stand on your feet for the first time in sixteen years. Not to mention such simple activities, as breathing. My chest muscles used to be almost non-existent, so even breathing has been painful and problematic. I saw the huge difference only after I restored my body. And It's all thanks to you, N...'

Nordi saw Joanne squeezing her hand on Ross's lap and giving him a meaningful look.

'...Squad Commander Exile.' Ross finished.

Nordi exchanged surprised looks with Bella.

'You've have kind of fired up when I used your first name when we met.' the man explained quickly. 'We established with Jo, that we should express our respect by using your proper title.'

Nordi rose his eyebrows. He looked at Ross with a new acknowledgement and nodded slowly. He didn't expect such a gesture from their side; at the end, they were still enemies.

'I might have gotten a little pissed off.' Nordi admitted cautiously. 'You know, I don't usually get buddy-buddy with members of the Order of the Phoenix. Me and Bella have normally other ways to deal with... your kind.' he whispered the last two words.

The atmosphere in the room immediately became tense. Ross and Joanne stiffened in their seats.

 _Way to go, Exile. So much for a cool family reunion,_ the boy thought.

Bella must have thought the same, because she shot Nordi an angry look.

'I suppose the two of you don't often get _buddy-buddy_ with our kind, either.' she said towards the couple. 'However, you decided to trail Nordi here, and approach him, despite knowing of his perfectly clear allegiances. May I inquire, what caused you to make such a decision?'

The Aurors looked at each other.

'He's our son.' Ross answered simply.

Nordi rose his eyebrows.

'You went to a lion's den, a most dangerous place both of you could find yourselves in, only because I'm your son?' he asked.

Joanne looked him in the eyes.

'Of course.' she said quietly.

That was a second unexpected answer from his parents during the "reunion". Nordi was unsure what to say.

'Alright. But anyway, what did you guys expect? That you will pick me up from the Headquarters like a kid from school, and take me to your home with you?' he said in a more mocking tone than he intended.

Ross and Joanne exchanged looks.

'Look, son.' Ross started, shooting Nordi a hesitant look, unsure of his reaction to calling him "son"; Nordi just rolled his eyes. 'When I saw you in the Shell Cottage, I had pretty much been on my death bed. Never in my life have I felt so strong emotions as that day, having recognized my only son I had not seen since his infancy. After fleeing from burning Cottage, me and Jo made a decision to put all our eggs in one basket. I had nothing to lose, and she wished to accompany me. I was desperate to find you, talk to you, reach out to you. That is why we went to the lion's den, as you have put it.'

Nordi felt uneasy. He really was unsure how to respond.

A bed-ridden, dying creature, who did not even resemble a human being, risked it all - including his and his wife's lives - to find his son. This fact itself was powerful enough to put aside the fact, that said dying creature was also an enemy activist. An activist who used to produce paper rags full of lies and deceptions.

'Listen, Forthinn.' Nordi started, deciding to address the man by his last name. 'What you have done was unbelievably stupid, but your situation was not a kind of situation I would be able to ever relate to. You're aware how have you looked like up until yesterday night, aren't you? I mean, you looked creepy enough to freak a Dementor out. You looked like a pile of bones somebody dug up from a graveyard and clothed with a paper-thin membrane. '

Ross flushed and opened his mouth to answer, but Bella spoke first, shooting her protégé a meaningful look.

'You know, Nordi-boy, that Pure-Blooded family reunions usually go a lot more smoothly, if a son doesn't insult his parents in every single sentence?' she said in an innocent voice.

Nordi smirked.

Much to his surprise, so did Ross.

It seems like the man enjoyed Bella's sense of humor as much as his son.

'I'm aware.' he admitted. 'I was never expecting that somebody would ever be able to perform such a miracle, as you did yesterday...'

'It was no miracle, you...' Nordi bit back his tongue, before insulting Ross again, spotting Bella's warning look. '... _you not-so-very-bright Auror_.' Bella rolled her eyes. 'Have you never gotten an idea over the last sixteen years, that with such a condition caused by Dark Magic, you should turn to a Dark Wizard for help? In case you haven't noticed, we are in charge in this country for the last four years.'

Ross exchanged looks with Joanne.

'You know where our loyalties lie.' Ross answered finally. 'I won't lie to you: I have always been apprehensive, if not hostile, towards Dark Magic. I have never thought that it could be used for good causes, such as healing.'

Nordi pulled his head back and burst into laughter.

'Another versus from the old coot's bible. And yet another one of his little pawns.' he snarled.

Ross seemed to unsure how to respond.

'My young friend wanted to say' Bella said looking at Ross ' That both of you could have been victims of Albus Dumbledore's propaganda and manipulations.'

Ross wriggled on his seat.

'Well, as a Hogwarts students and later Order's members, we obviously had a lot to do with Albus, and I cannot say I have ever disagreed with any of his ideas.' he admitted.

Nordi and Bella exchanged meaningful looks.

'Obviously.' Nordi snarled. '. And what about now? Did I manage to point out to you a good and useful side of Dark Magic?'

'Of course you did. But...' Ross started.

'But what? You still believe in the old coot's teachings, don't you?' Nordi asked bitterly. 'How could you have believed in his motto that _Dark Magic is evil_ , if you have never had any contact with Dark Magic at all?'

Ross opened his mouth to answer, but Nordi cut him off again.

'I did a little bit of research, Forthinn.' the boy said, summoning wandlessly a pile of sheets from his desk. 'I dug up some of the propaganda rags you have been putting together over a couple of years.'

Ross turned crimson.

'Look, I ...'

'Let me speak, Forthinn. You have been bed-ridden for years. There is no way in hell you could have seen or experienced any of the things you have been writing about.'

'I... Joanne has experienced a lot as an active Auror. In my propaganda work, I relied mostly on her words, as well as on battle reports of our comrades.'

'I supposed so. However, there is also no way in hell Joanne could have experienced even half of the stuff you claimed in your articles to be true.'

Nordi skimmed through the pile of pieces of parchment.

Joanne looked at him.

'Son, please understand that Ross has been writing the truth, only from our perspective. That was his job, after all.' she said softly.

Nordi lifted his eyes on her.

'That is not a _truth from a perspective_ , that is a pile of lies.' he hissed, trying not to raise his voice. 'I'm really trying to be lenient and understanding here, to put myself in your shoes, Forthinn. However, I fail to understand how could anyone write such shit about people he had never met nor seen. What is more, you have never even seen the majority of the people backbit in those rags either, Joanne. Have you ever met Septimus Nott? Or Thorfinn Rowle? ' he asked, pulling out one of the sheets from the pile and looking the woman in the eyes.

Joanne lowered her gaze, blushing.

'No, I haven't.'

Nordi pulled out another piece of parchment.

'Elena Avey? Antonin Dolohov? Evan Rosier?'

Joanne swallowed, getting more and more crimson on the face.

'Never met them.' she whispered.

Nordi snarled 'Incendio', setting the pile of parchments in his hand alight. Ross and Joanne looked at the small fire in horror.

'You two are only lucky that I have not found any of my close friends being insulted in those articles. Have I found out that you had written shit about Bella, or Malfoy family, or Headmaster Snape, I would not have been so nice and polite. Our _family reunion_ would have ended in cursing both of you into oblivion.'

The couple wriggled anxiously, not daring to look up at him. Nordi saw Bella rolling her eyes again, expressing her opinion about his poor skills of making family bonds, but he ignored her.

'I just want to say one more thing.' Exile went on ' I have noticed the words written in those propaganda rags not being exclusively your own. They are so highly influenced by the old coot's ideas, that they seem to have been written by his own hand.'

Then, there was silence. The Forthinns sat awkwardly, both crimson on their faces, looking on the ground.

'I'm not saying it's entirely your fault.' Nordi said after a while, deciding to finally soothe the tense situation. 'The old coot manipulated hundreds of Wizards and Witches, who would otherwise have been on our side. Believe me that if I had time, I could sit here in front of you for days, telling you horrific stories from my own experience with this man. Being deceived and manipulated by Dumbledore, you two are more of victims than culprits. Of course, there are things you have done, that are going to be hard to forgive and forget. But please understand that I...'

Nordi hesitated and glanced at Bella, who nodded encouragingly.

'I'm still willing to give you a chance.' the boy finished.

Both Forthinns lifted their heads, looking at him.

'I want the two of you on my side.' Nordi confessed, looking Ross in the eyes.

'We will ask the two of you to think this all over. Take your time. You are one way or another still bound to stay in the Manor. We are going to approach you and ask about your decision.' Bella said, always able to be far more courtly and polite than Exile.

'I believe your son has prepared a room for you, so you don't have to spend your days in the tiny cell in the dungeons .' she added, looking at Nordi.

The boy blushed. He did indeed, but he was slightly annoyed with himself for being so soft towards Forthinns.

'Don't expect too much.' he snarled. 'It's a small room in the barracks outside of the Manor. I used a Reversed Blood Ward to guard it, so don't even bother to try escaping. What is more, I warn you: any funny business, and you go back to the dungeons before you can say _Quidditch_.'

Bella sighed.

'Nordi-boy, why did you even bother to make a gesture of a good will, only to ruin it the next minute?'

'I guess I just suck at holding family reunions.' Nordi muttered, standing up to lead his parents to the barracks.


	5. That Scar On Your Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nordi is finally starting to get along with his parents.

POV: Ross Forthinn

The room his son has prepared was more than Ross could expect.

Yes, it was located in the barracks for lower-rank Death Eaters, but the barracks on the Malfoy Manor estate were much more luxurious than the Shell Cottage.

The room was not very spacious, but it had a large, soft bed and complete set of furniture. It was also connected with a small bathroom, and the Forthinns were free to summon a house elf whenever they were hungry or thirsty. Ross spent a lot of time walking around the room, enjoying the freshly restored ability to walk on his own.

He also gave a lot of thought to his son's words, and discussed it restlessly with Jo.

Ross thought over his entire life tracking from his early youth at Hogwarts, and his actions and motives throughout it, sharing the results of his thoughts with Joanne.

Never before giving any second thoughts to what he was doing, that was the first such complex introspection in Ross's life. He wished he had pondered upon his life choices more often in the past.

Only a few days before, being a ready to die, crawling, pitiful creature, he would never have thought that soon he will be rethinking his life, rediscovering himself and making valid decisions for the future.

Jo talked to Ross eagerly, but she often seemed lost in her own thoughts, that she did not express. She must have made her own examination of conscience.

Nordi approached them in a few days after the first "reunion". The boy was still apprehensive towards them; honestly, Ross couldn't blame him at all.

 

Ross was glad that this time his son came without his curly-haired friend, Bella. As much as he came to like and respect the Death Eater woman, he wanted to talk to his son only in the presence of him and Jo, without anyone from outside of the family.

'You've came to talk about our decision and our declaration of the side we've chosen.' Ross stated rather than asked, as soon as Nordi sat on a chair.

'No, I've came to talk about creating a habitat for Pigmy Puffs.' the boy snarled.

'I won't ever return to being a propagandist for the Order of the Phoenix.' Ross stated solemnly, ignoring the sarcastic remark.

'Like I would let you.' Nordi mocked.

'Moreover, both of us are officially giving up on carrying on any underground activities against Death Eaters and the current Government .' Ross added.

'Both of us are going to renounce our positions in the Order of the Phoenix, and leave the organization. We give up being associated with any of the sides in this conflict.' Jo said.

'That's something.' Nordi muttered and looked at the couple suspiciously. 'I didn't bring any Veritaserum; aren't you shitting me?'

'No, Squad Commander Exile.' Ross answered and flinched at the title sounding incredibly awkward from his mouth.

Nordi rolled his eyes.

'You know what, you came up with my first name after all, so you may as well use it.' he said lazily.

Ross sighed with relief. Jo smiled at Nordi with tenderness, and that made the boy frown.

'Just don't expect me to start using Forthinn as my last name. I am Exile and I'll stay Exile. I don't want my name to be associated with the Order in any way. And I'm bound with my current last name.'

Ross gasped. That was to be expected, but still was somewhat hurtful.

'It's okay, Nordi. Nevertheless, if you ever change your mind... You know, I have no other heir, nobody to pass my name on to.'

Nordi rolled his eyes.

'You should have thought about it before you had dropped my on the doorstep of a Muggle orphanage, you know.'

Ross felt a painful cramp in his stomach.

'You know why we did it, Nordi.' he whispered.

'Partially, yeah. I'm not stupid, I can perfectly understand why you were unable to raise a child, you being bed-ridden, and additionally both of you being always on a run. However, I fail to get why was I left in the MUGGLE orphanage. No Wizard and no Witch should ever allow their kid to grow up surrounded by Muggles, unless the kid is a squib. Did you consider me a squib?'

Ross and Jo exchanged looks, smiling weakly to their memories.

'Definitely not.' Joanne answered. 'You performed most powerful accidental Magic as a baby I have ever seen. We even started to consider that your magical performance wasn't... accidental. You seemed to control your Magic at a few months of age. You used to levitate objects, reaching out for various items wandlessly...'

'...and even destroying stuff, simply looking at it and clenching your little fist.' Ross added. 'I remember being under great impression, even a little bit freaked out, by your performance.'

Nordi's eyed widened.

'Unfortunately, Nordi, we weren't aware of the existence of such a facility as a Magical orphanage. Nowadays, we hear a lot of such institutions, but back then, sixteen years ago, it was simply unheard of.' Joanne finished in an apologetic, small voice.

The boy looked at her for a while, then shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah, I'm actually not surprised. The existence of Exiles' Orphanage wasn't well-known back then, Lord Merit always kept it kind of a secret. He used to find and select the abandoned children on his own, and Orion followed in his footsteps.'

Ross blushed, having no idea who said people were. He assumed the boy was talking about some higher-ups of his Orphanage. The man realized suddenly how little does he know about his son's past.

'It doesn't matter anymore, having in mind that I was lucky enough to be found by Orion and picked from the Muggle doorstep.' the boy finished.

'Is the Orphanage you grew up in a nice place?' Ross asked.

Nordi shot him a surprised look. He seemed not to be expecting Ross being interested in his life. Why would he think that? Of course Ross was anxious to get to know his son better.

'Yeah.' Nordi muttered. 'It's located in the Merit Manor. It has four large dorms for the protégés, but I had my own small room in the dungeons as soon as I turned seven. It also has a large and advanced Training Hall and a couple of classrooms. It's surrounded by a thick forest.'

'You... seem to have good memories about this place.' Jo noticed sheepishly.

Nordi looked at her.

'That place shaped me.' he answered simply. 'That is where I have learned the majority of stuff I can do now.'

Ross was happy about Nordi being more vocal around them. It seemed almost like having a normal conversation of parents with their long-lost son. It felt good.

'I've heard you attended Hogwarts as well.' he noticed.

Nordi smirked.

'Yeah, I had to attend against my will. Back then, the level of education at Hogwarts used to be ridiculous. I graduated within two years, not having learned anything new during the classes. The only classes I had an opportunity to learn, were weekend extra classes with Professor Snape.'

'In which House have you been?' Jo asked.

Nordi rolled his eyes.

'Slytherin of course, but now it doesn't matter anymore. As soon as Professor Snape became Headmaster, he abolished the existance of the four Houses. Now, the student body is united, and it's working much better. '

Ross nodded, he read at the changes made at Hogwarts in the "Daily Prophet".

'It seems like the school is a completely different place now.' he noticed.

'I was a part of those changes.' Nordi said lazily, in an unaffectionate voice.

Ross looked at him surprised.

'What do you mean?'

'I have been teaching at Hogwarts the over the year in which the changes were being implemented.' Nordi explained. 'The same year when the Battle of Hogwarts took place.'

Cass's blood ran cold. He was sincerely hoping that the topic of the Battle of Hogwarts won't be brought up during the conversation. Jo has been one of the few survivors of this horrific event, and the memory of it was traumatic for her. After all, she saw her own son burning dozens of her comrades-in-arms and friends down with his Cursed Flames.

He took a quick, worried glance at Jo, just to see her getting linen-pale. Her lips were trembling, when she spoke to Nordi:

'You may not remember that, but...' she started weakly, but her voice broke.

'...You took part in the Battle.' Nordi finished for her.

Joanne lifted her wide, shocked eyes at him.

'Did you see me during the Battle? Did you recognize me?' she whispered.

Nordi shook his head and lifted his finger, pointing Joanne's face.

'The burn scar on your left cheek. If it wasn't caused by Cursed Flames, you would have gotten rid of it easily with a Potion. Besides, I may not recognize all of the Aurors who took part in the Battle, but I know that each able member of the Order was called up to fight that day, just like we engaged our entire forces. Judging by the fact that you sit here in front of me alive, you must be one of the few survivors.'

Ross saw tears from Joanne's eyes running down her cheek.

Nordi's bright eyes widened for a moment; Ross saw a twinkle of hesitation inside them. The boy's face softened slightly.

'Do you hate me, Joanne?' he asked quietly.

Ross opened his mouth, he didn't expect such a question.

Jo looked at their son, still unable to withhold her tears.

'What for, Nordi?' she whispered.

'For leaving that scar on your cheek. And for burning your comrades down during the Battle.'

'Nordi... Of course I don't hate you...You are my son... Fate placed us on opposite sides in the War, that's all...' Jo whispered.

'And won't you hate me if I say that if I was to face the Order of the Phoenix in a battle again, I would do exactly the same thing? Because... I don't regret what I did, you know.' the boy said sincerely.

Joanne looked at Ross and they both looked at their son.

'We are aware where your allegiances lie, Nordi. We know that you would do whatever it takes for your cause. Jo was aware that it was you who she had escaped from that day at Hogwarts. Remember that we were the ones to approach you. If we felt hatred towards you, we wouldn't have done that.' Ross said firmly, and Jo nodded.

Then, Nordi smiled. He smiled genuinely, not mockingly - for the first time since Ross has met him.

'You know, I'm really glad that the two of you... I mean, we handle each other much better than I have anticipated. I'll be happy if we really manage to end up on the same side.'

Ross also smiled with a relief.

'Listen.' Nordi said, his eyes twinkling with hope. 'You have already promised to renounce your posts in the Order of the Phoenix, declaring yourselves as a neutral part. Forgive me for putting it so bluntly, but... don't you two want to switch sides completely, and join us, instead of remaining neutral ? '

Ross gasped. He could have expected such a question after declaring neutrality, but he didn't expect it so soon. He exchanged looks with Jo; she seemed to feel the same way.

'Don't get me wrong, Nordi.' he started apprehensively. 'I... don't exclude such an option, but it's a little bit too early for us. Look, you also don't know everything about me and Jo yet.'

Nordi rose his eyebrows.

'Is there something even worse about you two than backbiting my comrades in the newspapers and fighting against us in the War?'

'No, but...'

'If not, then it's alright. I have just disregarded all of this and offered you a place in our ranks.' Nordi noticed.

Ross exchanged looks with his wife.

'I was talking more of such details, like for example the House both of us have been at Hogwarts.' he said.

Nordi looked at him for a while.

'I assume you were in Gryffindor.' he said finally.

'Was it in our records?' Jo asked, surprised.

'No. However, approaching the enemy Headquarters only to meet me, was a very Gryffindorish thing to do. What is more, the fact that you think your Sorting at Hogwarts could influence your chances to join my side, indicates you have been in Gryffindor.' Nordi explained his train of thoughts.

'I have never heard to any You-Know-Who's follower, who has been once a Gryffindor.' Ross confessed.

'That's correct, they are very rare.' Nordi admitted. 'However, your Sorting at Hogwarts cannot predestine your entire life. The Dark Lord doesn't discriminate against having been in certain House. What is more, the four Houses now belong to the past. Bear in mind that Gryffindor doesn't even exist anymore.'

Ross looked at Jo. Of course, it was good that their son didn't mind them having been Gryffindors, nevertheless, they still needed more time to make such a decision.

'Son.' Jo said, looking Nordi in his bright eyes 'I have watched you taking down the entire Order of the Phoenix during a battle. I have also watched you healing Ross, who had no hopes whatsoever to restore a healthy body, and waited only for death. I am truly wishing to give your side a chance. Nevertheless, I wish to see more of your world to make a decision.'

Ross nodded; Joanne did put it perfectly.

'Exactly, Nordi. We are interested in joining you, but we cannot rush things too much.'

Nordi looked at them, seeming to understand.

'I see.' he said. 'You two should go out and see how everything has changed. I want to show you everything. Headquarters, Ministry, Hogwarts...'

'That'd be great, Nordi.' Ross said eagerly. 'I would be happy to see how Hogwarts looks nowadays. After all, you were one of those, who made changes within the school.'

Nordi nodded.

'I'll ask Colonel Malfoy for a furlough for tomorrow. We'll go to Hogwarts.'


	6. I Want To Show You My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nordi shows his parents a big part of the the Wizarding World ruled by the Death Eaters.

POV: Ross Forthinn

For the first time in sixteen years, Ross survived a Side-Along Apparition without getting hurt in any way.

Nordi brought him and Jo directly to the Hogwarts common grounds, on the courtyard leading to the front gate.

Ross turned his head around in disbelief.

'I was sure we were going to land in Hogsmeade and take a walk. thought that Apparition is impossible within Hogwarts grounds.'

'It _used to_ be impossible.' Nordi answered lazily. 'Until I have taken the wards down in my second year.'

Both Forthinns looked at their son stunned.

'You... have taken the Hogwarts ancient wards down?' Joanne asked in disbelief.

Nordi rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, I did.'

'When you still were a _student_?' Ross added, impressed.

'Actually, it was my last day as a student.' Nordi explained. 'That was the day when we overthrew the old coot.'

Ross and Jo exchanged looks. Dumbledore's death was described in the "Daily Prophet." Their son's name was not mentioned, however Ross could have expected that Nordi had something to do with it. After all, Dumbledore seemed to have been their son's worst nemesis for some reason.

'Come, we'll have a small tour inside. You will see for yourselves how this place has changed. I want you to meet the new faculty. Hopefully, including my girlfriend.'

As the boy led the way, Ross and Jo exchanged amused looks. Their son was going to introduce them to his girlfriend, exactly like in any other family. That was so... normal, so ordinary, and yet so comforting.

Ross walked holding Jo by the hand, both dressed in black, leather robes with embroideries Nordi dug up for them in the laundry ("you won't go out with me dressed like a couple of filthy Muggles!"). A break between classes must have started, because the students were flooding in outside, spreading within the common grounds. Ross spotted that none of the students had a House emblem on their chest - a first indicator of the occurred changes.

As soon as they stepped inside of the castle, Ross noticed the altered looks of its interior. Hogwarts once had been ornamented in House colors, banner and crests; now, the Entrance Hall and corridors looked plain and simple. Ross was unsure if he likes the changes within the image of the castle's interiors; nevertheless- according to his son- a system without the House Division worked better than the old one.

Passing by many walking students, they have reached the seventh floor, the Gargoyle corridor that led to the Headmaster's office.

'Sanctimonia Vincnent Semper.' Nordi recited, standing upright in front of the Gargoyle.

Ross rose his eyebrows, as the ugly statue stepped aside, letting them in the office. In Dumbledore's times, the password has always been connected to candy and other sweet stuff.

As they stepped inside the circular room, first people that Ross saw were two Death Eaters, making their way outside. They had both soft, simple facial features and light-brown hair; Ross assumed, that they were siblings.

Having noticed the couple, Nordi jumped forward to hug both of them.

'Allie! Ammie! I missed you, how are you doing?' he asked, grinning.

'Exile! I thought you've lost the way to Hogwarts; when was the last time you've visited us?' The woman asked. 'I'm sure you can receive a furlough from Lucius whenever you ask, so you have no excuse to neglect your old comrades like this!'

'I had a lot going on, you see...' he stopped and pointed hesitantly at Ross and Jo. The Death Eaters immedietly lifted their eyes on the Forthinns and gave them surprised looks.

'I'd like you to meet my parents, Joanne and Ross Forthinns.' he said. 'Mother, Father, this is Amycus Carrow and his sister Alecto.'

Ross froze on the spot in disbelief. That was the first time Nordi called them "Mother" and "Father". Ross felt his body filling up with pride, and his face softening with tenderness.

Alecto and Amycus looked at the boy, unsure how to react.

'Nordi, didn't you grow up in...' the woman started.

'In an Orphanage, yes.' Nordi admitted. ' I've met my parents only a couple of weeks ago. They made an effort themselves to find and approach me. What is more, you see... They both used to be in the Order on the Phoenix.'

The man-Amycus- looked at Joanne in wide eyes.

'I knew I recognized this face! I have seen her photo in the "Prophet", at the times we weren't yet in charge. It was an article about prominent Aurors.' he said, frowning at Jo.

'Yeah, but now both of my parents renounced their places as Aurors and left the Order of the Phoenix. They consider joining our side; I'm playing a tour guide for them today, to make their decision easier.' Nordi explained.

Alecto shrugged her shoulders.

'What is there much to consider? Our side is the victorious side.'

'Yes, Allie, but if they need to take time and more experience to make their decision, so be it. I won't rush them; I only want to show them why our side is the only rightful one.' Nordi replied.

Ross felt slightly uncomfortable; the three Death Eaters were talking about him and Jo like if they had forgotten about their presence in the room.

He clumsily stumbled forward, stretching his hand out to Amycus.

'I'm Ross, pleased to meet you.' he said sheepishly.

The Death Eater shot him a surprised look, but -much to Ross's relief- he took his hand to shake it firmly. Then, Forthinn stretched his hand out to Alecto; Jo followed in his footsteps.

Having shaken hands and exchanges courtesies, they saw a skinny man with shoulder-long, black hair appearing behind Carrows' backs.

'Headmaster Snape!' Nordi exclaimed, smiling at the man.

'Exile.' Snape nodded courtly, and lifted his eyes at Forthinns.

'Forgive me, Exile, but I have heard your conversation with Carrows here.' he said.

'That's alright, Headmaster; I don't have to repeat my explanations.'

'We should head to the classes, Allie.' Amycus noticed. 'See you, Exile.'

'Take care.' Alecto added.

'Thanks, guys! Take care!' Nordi waved them off, as they stepped outside of the room.

They stayed in the office alone with the Headmaster. Ross had to admit, that Snape was an intimidating person. In his black fitting robes and knee-high leather shoes, he looked like a respectable, responsible Death Eater leader. Forthinn found himself cowering slightly.

'I have received a brief note from Lucius the day when he capture the Forthinns here.' he said quietly, eyeing Ross and Jo cautiously. 'He has also mentioned your reaction, Exile. He said you were... devastated, having found out your parents' identity.'

Ross felt that he's flushing.

'Yes, sir, my first reaction was bursting into tears and barely stopping myself to curse both of them into oblivion.' Nordi admitted. 'Did you know, sir, that my Father here hadn't even resemble a human being when I first saw him?'

Ross flushed even more, turning crimson.

Snape rose his eyebrows.

'What do you mean?'

'A nasty side effect of storming into a hideout protected by Blood Wards.' Nordi explained. 'Severe muscle dystrophy.'

The Headmaster looked at Ross, surprised. He eyed his freshly restored body from head to toes.

'He certainly does look like a human right now.' Snape stated coldly. 'Does that mean...'

'Yes, I've spilled a small pond worth of blood to make him look like a human again.' Nordi admitted. 'Father will be needing a healthy body, though, to stand and fight by our side.'

Snape haven't taken his eyes off Ross. The man felt drops of sweat on his forehead.

'I understand that the two of you are indeed willing to join us.' Snape said coolly.

'W...we haven't made a final decision yet... I mean, I was bed-ridden for the last sixteen years. I had no opportunity to watch the changes that occurred within the Wizarding World. Our son here offered to give us a tour, so we can see everything ourselves before making our decision.' Ross replied.

'And how do you find changes that have been made here at Hogwarts?' Snape asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Ross could clearly feel slight hostility from the Headmaster's side. However, he could not blame him. After all, Ross - even being disabled - have sacrificed his entire adult life to fight against everything what Snape believed in. Cass didn't expect any Death Eater to be friendly towards him an Jo from the first sight. He was well aware, that they will have to work hard for they trust and support. The fact alone that their son was being supportive, was at this point more than enough.

'Well... I've noticed the lack of House Division...According to my son, this system works just fine... The interior of the castle looks differently...I also know the changes within the faculty... The students also seem to be more...hmm, disciplined, than in my school days... We passed by many of them walking up here, and nobody was running, yelling or nudging others.' Ross pointed out his observations.

Before he was done talking, somebody stormed inside of the office.

Everybody's heads turned towards a skinny, fragile girl with silky, light-blond hair, dressed in leather black Death Eater's robes.

'Nordi!' she exclaimed and jumped forward to the boy, falling into his arms.

Nordi hugged her tenderly, stroking her silky hair.

'Alecto told me you're here... It's been ages, Nordi... Have you not received any furlough in three weeks....?' she muttered to the boy's shoulder.

'Luna, I'm so sorry... You see... There was a slight... problem, in the Headquarters...' Nordi explained himself, slightly blushing.

The girl finally let go of him, seeming also quite embarrassed by so many people-including the Headmaster- witnessing this scene.

'You should have at least owl me!' she said with a reproach. 'I have not gotten any mail from you for over two weeks!'

'Luna, please, hear me out...' Nordi started, and indicated the Forthinns. 'It's about... _them_.'

Luna looked at Ross and Jo with a similar facial expression like Alecto and Amycus before- raised eyebrows and a silent question inside her huge, pale-blue eyes.

'Luna, meet my parents. Mother, Father, this is my girlfriend- Luna Lovegood.'

Ross thought the girl's eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger- indeed, they could.

He smiled apprehensively at the girl. He was happy to meet his son's girlfriend; the young lady was very pretty and more importantly- seemed to care a great deal for his son.

However, he was slightly worried about Luna's reaction towards him and Jo. After all, the girl was also a Death Eater.

'Nice to meet you, young Miss Lovegood.' Ross said, nodding courtly. 'Let me introduce myself; Ross Forthinn, and my wife Joanne.'

Luna, much to his relief, nodded politely back to both of them.

Ross listened with half an ear as Nordi was explaining to Luna, quickly and comprehensively, his and Jo's story.

As soon as the boy was done, the girl eyed the Forthinns with curiosity, but without an ounce of hostility. This girl didn't look like a person who was able to be hostile at all.

'Father.' Nordi said and Ross flinched. He still wasn't used to hearing this word from Nordi's mouth, but it made him happy. 'Luna here, was once a member of a youth section of the Order of the Phoenix, called "Dumbledore's Army". She changed her ways and joined our ranks at her sixth year at Hogwarts. She can relate to the current situation of the two of you.'

The girl held Nordi's hand. She nodded towards the Forthinns after his words.

'It was your son who helped me to open my eyes.' she said quietly.

Ross looked at his son; he didn't know that.

'Luna, don't be modest.' Nordi said softly. 'You were the one to make a very brave decision. I just talked to you and pointed out how your "friends" used to treat you and take advantage of you.'

They could hear Snape clearing his throat.

'As much as I understand this situation to be important, I must remind you, Professor Lovegood, that third-year students are waiting already fifteen minutes for their class to start.' he said quietly.

Luna gasped; it was indeed way after the break.

'Go, Dark Princess.' Nordi said tenderly and kissed Luna's forehead.

'I'm sorry, Headmaster Snape.' Luna said towards Snape. 'Take care and owl me later, Dark Warrior.'

She disapparated.

'I'm also sorry from holding Luna away from her work, Headmaster.' Nordi said in an apologetic voice.

'As long as it may help your...parents to make a _right_ decision, it does not matter so much.' Snape answered.

'Oh, it certainly would.' Nordi reassured him, and turned his head towards parents. 'Let's go; I cannot take too much of Headmaster's time, either.'

'Exile, when your parents make their... final decision, I require your owl with a message.' Snape said, still eying Forthinns suspiciously.

'Yes, sir, I promise.' Nordi said eagerly and led the couple outside of the office.

They decided to go down to dungeons, so Nordi could show them the new, united Common Room for the entire student body. As they make their way through the corridor, they stumbled across Professor Slughorn.

Ross immedietly recognized the man; he and Jo used to be his students. Ross had no idea that Slughorn is still a part of the faculty; that has to mean, that he was supportive of the new regime.

'Good afternoon, Professor.' Nordi said politely.

'Oh, that's... Mr Exile, so nice to see you again! ' the old man said, smiling to the boy. 'I actually wanted to invite you for a chat one of those days you come to visit Miss Lovegood, now I see we have an opportunity...? And who is with you? It's...'

Ross watched Slughorn's eyes widening, as he recognized him and Jo.

'Mr and Mrs Forthinn! So good to see you after all those years...! I would never have expected to see you here at Hogwarts again, especially... knowing about your allegiances.' he ended, looking at their outfits hesitantly.

Ross looked at him in confusion at first, but he soon comprehended: Slughorn always had an obsession on tracking his former students' career paths. If anyone became extraordinarily successful , he usually attempted to contact such a person, adding them to his private "collection". He took a great pride in having taught students, who later in life became famous or prominent in one way or another. Both Ross and Joanne used to be well-known and respected Aurors and Order's members, and Slughorn must have found out about it.

'Professor Slughorn, good to see you in good health.' Ross said. 'If you are referring to our former affiliation and career choices, I want to clarify: neither me nor Joanne are Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix anymore.'

Slughorn rose his eyebrows.

'Oh...? So, can I understand that you are on... our side now?'

'Professor Slughorn, my parents are yet to make their decision, and I probably put a lot of pressure on them at the moment, but I have to make sure their decision is right.' Nordi  
said quickly, glancing at flushing Ross.

'That's good, Mr Exile... Wait!' Slughorn exclaimed, looking at the boy. 'Exile, Are Mr and Mrs Forthinn your parents?'

Nordi nodded.

'I found out not so long ago.'

'Oh, that's nice, nice and good, Mr Exile, yes...' Slughorn muttered, terribly distracted as ever. 'Exile, what about the three of you come to my office for a tea? I intended to invite you anyway, and your parents may as well come along.'

'With a pleasure, sir.' Nordi answered, looking at Ross and Jo questioningly.

Ross exchanged looks with his wife and nodded, letting the boy know that they have nothing against the visit.

They followed Slughorn to his large study. Ross remembered the Professor holding meetings of his "Slug Club" here in the old days. Neither him nor Jo have been members of the club; membership was reserved for students from famous, powerful and well-connected families.

The walls were covered with Magical photographs of young Wizards and Witches, who used to be Slughorn's students, and became successful people later in life. Ross could recognize a couple of his own ex- classmates on the photos.

As soon as the old Wizard made four cups of tea and levitated them to the small table, he came forward to Nordi, who was busy watching the photographs.

'Tell me, young Mr Exile.' he started. 'Have I ever invited you to my office before?'

Nordi looked at the Professor in confusion.

'No, sir. I wasn't a member of your club; I had never any connections and I grew up in an Orphanage.' he noticed. Nordi must have been aware who the members of the Slug Club were: kids born into good families.

'Yes, Mr Exile, but it doesn't matter now, does it? You became quite successful on your own, even without a family or connections. As the Muggles say: you have worked for your trademark with your own hands.'

Ross smiled; he finally comprehended what Slughorn was up to. The old Wizard has never discriminated against sides or allegiances: as long as you were powerful and famous, being an Auror or a Death Eater didn't make any difference to him.

Nordi indeed became famous within the "new" Wizarding world: he practically won the Battle of Hogwarts by himself, he got rid of the majority of the Order of the Phoenix within an hour, and now he was a Squad Commander, partaking in successful missions. As far as Slughorn was concerned, that must have been enough to add the boy to his "collection" of Golden Students.

Ross noted with amusement, that when the old Wizard first saw him and Joanne, he must have thought about "adding" them as well. After all, they both used to be successful and famous. It must have been a disappointment for Slughorn, that both of them gave up their posts.

Ross saw Nordi rising his eyebrows.

'Sir.' he said in confusion. 'Do you mean that I should have a photograph at your wall, as well?'

'But of course!' Slughorn said eagerly. 'There is not many people so young and yet so highly ranked as you. And I did not forget your amazing... performance during the Battle three years ago.'

Nordi glanced worriedly at Joanne, knowing what emotions awakens in her the memory of the Battle. Fortunately, Jo wasn't listening, busy watching looking for her former colleagues on the walls.

'I... sir, if you think so... I mean, I'm not a celebrity...' Nordi muttered. Ross saw him that confused for the first time. Well, it seemed that his son sometimes got confused like a normal teenager. That was... comforting.

'Oh, don't be shy, my boy! Mr Forthinn, I assume you are familiar with using a Magical camera?'

'Oh... yes, of course.' Ross answered. Slughorn summoned a camera and handed it over to him.

The old Wizard stood behind Nordi and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Nordi anxiously tried to fix his hair and robes.

'Smile, Nordi !' Ross said and pressed the button. A flesh of light appeared.

'Excellent, excellent!' Slughorn excitedly took the camera from Ross and went to the other part of the room.

'I have a nice potion here to develop it, yes...' he was muttered to himself, digging in a dresser.

Slughorn must have had a lot of experience in developing photographs, because he did it in no-time. Soon he brought a black-and-white, moving picture for them to see. He leaned over it with a quill, making captions.

'Nor...di.. Ex...' he frowned and lifted his eyes. 'Are you now using your Father's family name as yours, my boy?' he asked.

'No, sir, I'm still Exile.'

Slughorn nodded and went back to writing.

'Death Eater... What is exactly your rank called, Exile?'

'Squad Commander, sir.' Nordi answered, being more and more tensed. It seemed like being in a Slug Club was a little bit too much for him; Ross could relate to this.

'Excellent. I'd just ask you for a signature, my boy, and we are done.'

Nordi reluctantly signed up the photo, rolling his eyes behind Slughorn's back. Ross winked to him, amused.

'Look where I will hang your photograph!' the old Wizard exclaimed, excited like a child.

Nordi followed him to the eastern wall, and his eyes widened.

'Is that...?' he muttered.

'I knew you will be wishing to be hung by his side.' Slughorn said, casting a spell to stick the photo to the wall.

Ross came up to them, trying not to smirk; Slughorn probably wasn't aware how his last sentence have sounded.

He looked at the photo next to Nordi's; it showed Slughorn surrounded by four students, one of whom being easy to recognize: it was young Lucius Malfoy, Nordi's supervisor.

'That's... an honor, sir.' Nordi sounded sincerely; it must have been indeed an honor to have his picture placed just next to a person so important to him.

'If you forgive us, Professor... My parents have a lot more to see today, and...' Nordi started, blushing slightly. Indeed, he was not cut out to be a celebrity.

'Oh, of course, my boy, I'm not intending to stop you!' Slughorn answered quickly. Well, Ross thought, the old man got what he wanted- he had the photo.

As they said their goodbyes and stepped outside of the office, Ross said:

'Nordi, I think we have seen enough of new Hogwarts. We'd like to go to the place you grew up in.'

Jo nodded, confirming his words.

Nordi looked at them hesitantly.

'You mean, the Orphanage...? You know, it's been several years I paid a visit there.'

'So I think it's high time to drop by, don't you think?' Ross said eagerly. He really was curious about place his son spent his childhood in.

Nordi shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess there's no harm in it. I only warn you that it's a long way from here; Side-Along Apparition may be a little exhausting, especially for you, Father.'

Ross shook his head.

'Don't worry about me. I'll manage.'

Nordi nodded and took both parents by hands to side-along apparate them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they found themselves on a sunny hill surrounded by a forest, Ross felt indeed a little bit tired of the journey- but not dizzy or light-headed, like he had anticipated.

A big, old-fashioned manor was to be seen down the hill. It was not even half of the size of Malfoy Manor, but still looked like it could comfortably accommodate a large group of children.

Nordi led them down to the Orphanage. Inside the large entrance hall, there was a couple of kids running around with wands or textbooks in their hands.

Ross felt awkward. Each of those kids was a Dark Witch or a Dark Wizard; that was weird to think of.

A small boy- could have been eight or nine - with scruffy brown hair and huge, light-blue eyes, carrying a bunch of books in his arms, stopped by the newcomers, looking at Nordi in disbelief.

'Big Bro...?' the child whispered, coming forward to Ross's son.

Nordi's eyes widened on instance.

'Calin!' he exclaimed. 'By the Dark Lord how you've grown; it's hard to recognize you!'

The small boy dropped all his books on the floor and jumped forward, falling in Nordi's arms.

'You asshole! You didn't come to visit us for four years!' the little boy said with a reproach.

'And I see that you've already learned to use swearwords!' Nordi answered with the same level of a reproach.

'Because you _are_ an asshole! Who forgets about his younger siblings for such a long time?!'

'I was on a service in the Headquarters, Calin.' Nordi explained softly. 'But I guess it's a lame excuse; I should have visited you earlier. I guess you have a right to call me an asshole.'

By this time, a small group of kids gathered around Forthinns and their son.

'Nordi?!'

'Is that really you?!'

'Oi, guys! Big Brother Nordi is here!'

'Come over here!'

Ross watched his son looking at those kids with tenderness in his bright eyes.

'Hey, guys, I've dropped by on a visit ! It's nice to see you again, all of you!' he said loudly, for all of the children to hear.

'Big Bro, I want to show you something.' The boy - Calin -said, drawing his wand. 'Err, everybody, please don't freak out. It may look dangerous, but I promise it isn't !'

The child drew his wand from a leather hostler and lifted it up, making a complex gesture.

'FIENDFYRE!' he yelled.

Ross watched in awe five serpent-like streams of fire, shooting out of the boy's wand. All the children gathered in the entrance hall hummed in admiration, as the Cursed Flames writhed like a bunch of snakes around the room. The streams of fire surrounded them, radiating a pleasant warmth, without doing them any harm.

Ross saw the fire reflecting in his son's widened, silver eyes. Nordi seemed to be truly impressed by the younger boy's performance.

After a short while, Calin waved his wand, putting the flames down. Nordi looked at him in admiration and disbelief.

'Calin, you...' he whispered.

'I've mastered the Cursed Flames up to this level.' the boy said, beaming with pride.

'Calin...' Nordi was visibly in a loss for words. He seemed to be boundlessly proud of the boy; he opened his arms to hug him again.

The children gathered in the room seemed to get interested in the strange couple who visited the Orphanage. They approached the Forthinns shyly, asking them some questions.

'Are you here to with an intend of adoption, sir? Madam?' asked one of the youngest girls; couldn't have been older than five.

Ross flushed.

'No, sweetie, we just... Dropped by on a visit...' he answered lamely.

He looked for his son to explain their presence to the kids. However, he spotted that Nordi was already further away within the hall, shaking hands with a blond-haired, skinny young man seeming to be in his early thirties.

Ross felt somebody pulling his robes; he looked down and saw the little master of Cursed Flames.

'Your eyes are exactly the same like those of Big Bro Nordi.' Calin noticed.

Ross felt overwhelming tenderness. He took Jo by her hand.

'Yes, my dear, I'm his Dad.' he admitted.

'And I'm Nordi's Mom, sweetie, nice to meet you.' Jo added, looking down on the boy.

Calin's huge eyes widened even more.

'You know he is my Big Brother, right? He was the one to teach me the Cursed Flames. I learned the spell when I was five years old, although it was pretty lame at this time. Now my Flames are much, much better and that is why Big Bro is proud of me.' the child explained, swelling his skinny chest out.

Ross felt tears starting to gather in his eyes. It seemed like to some of those kids, his son really was an authority figure.

'If Nordi is my Big Brother...' Calin went on. 'That means that you are my Mom and Dad as well! Right?'

Ross gasped, he was in a loss of words. He felt the tears from his eyes running down his cheeks.

'Dad! Why are you crying?' Calin asked in a seriously worried voice.

Ross fell on his knees in front of him.

'It's nothing, sweetie. Of course I can be your Dad, if you want.' he said, looking into the boy's huge eyes.

'We are just touched that Nordi has such amazing younger siblings.' Jo added quietly.

Ross picked himself up from his knees, seeing Nordi coming by with the blond-haired man.

'Mother, Father, meet Orion Black Junior, who brought me here when I was an infant, and raised me.' his son said. 'Orion- my Father Ross; my Mother Joanne.'

The skinny blonde man stretched his hand out to Ross, who firmly shook it. Orion was a pleasant-looking person, definitely not intimidating like Headmaster Snape. His face was sharp-featured and youthful, he wore black Death Eater robes with a large crest on his chest pocket. The emblem had an image of three black ravens underneath a hand holding a sword; with a caption saying "Tojours Pur". Orion must have been related to Nordi's friend Bellatrix, who wore the same emblem on her chest.

'Pleased to meet you.' Orion said in a soft voice. 'I have been your son's legal guardian for the first twelve years of his life.'

Ross rose his eyebrows.

'Please, forgive me, sir, but... Twelve years? I thought you still have a legal custody over my son; I was sure it is valid until he turns seventeen.'

Orion shook his head.

'My custody over him expired the day he was Marked. According to new Ministry Department of Law Enforcement, a Marked Death Eater is considered an adult regardless of his age.' he explained.

Ross glanced at Nordi; that was another surprise for him.

'Marked at twelve...? It's a little bit of an early age to gain independence and be started to be acknowledged as an adult.' he noticed in a small voice.

Nordi frowned.

'That was entirely my decision and my own will. Don't you even dare to criticize Orion; he has been as protective of a guardian as he could be. I'd even say he was a little bit overprotective, but that doesn't matter anymore.'

'I... I didn't mean to criticize you, sir!' Ross explained quickly. 'It's the other way around: I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart to take my son into care and raising him to be a fine Wizard that he is.'

'We also want to pass a part of our gold reserves stored in Gringott's Forthinn vault on to the Orphanage, to repay all the costs of maintaining, raising and educating Nordi.' Jo added. Ross nodded, that was a gesture they established with each other beforehand to make.

Nordi looked at his parents in surprise; such a gesture seemed to be unexpected.

'That would be... extraordinarily generous on your part...' Orion stuttered. 'I did not expect such an offer... It's not necessary....'

'I know it's not obligatory, but we feel like it's a right thing to do.' Ross answered firmly. 'Besides, the Orphanage has a lot of young wards; I'm sure the institution could use the money.'

'They're former Aurors, but nevertheless decent people.' Nordi muttered towards Orion.

Ross grinned.

'I only hope that they make an equally right decision concerning joining us. Then, I will acknowledge them both as totally cool.' the boy added.

Suddenly, Nordi groaned and grabbed his left forearm. Orion jumped forward to him; Nordi pulled up his sleeve, exposing a pulsating, writhing, intensively black Dark Mark.

Orion's eyes widened and he also rolled up his left sleeve, only to see his Dark Mark motionless and blurry.

'Only I am summoned.' Nordi muttered. 'It's a call from the Headquarters.'

'Oh my, I wonder what's happening there.' Orion answered worriedly.

Nordi turned his head towards his parents.

'I'm sorry, but our field trip is over.' he declared. 'I'm needed at the Headquarters and we must leave immedietly.'

Ross and Jo looked at each other and nodded, offering their son their hands, ready for Side-Along Apparition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all of you that this story is not action-packed at all, and is rather focused on conversations and emotions. I just want you to bear in mind that this story is different from the previous two- it's a story about a family bonds development. It's a story of a Father.


	7. His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nordi's parents make their final decision.

POV: Nordi Exile

Nordi and the Forthinns apparated in the Headquarters ' Entrance Hall with a loud "crack".

After a split second, another "crack" could be heard and Bella appeared by their side. Nordi was surprised to see her; the Dark Lord and the majority of the Inner Circle were supposed to spent the entire day in the Ministry.

That only indicated that something really serious had happened at the Manor.

'Nordi-boy!' Bella exclaimed as she shook her shock from the Apparition. 'Do you know what is that all about?'

'No idea, Bella. We arrived just before you.'

Bella frowned.

'Our Lord was unnerved when I was suddenly summoned. Better for Lucius if it's something seriously urgent, otherwise...'

Before she finished, said blonde-haired Death Eater stepped inside of the Hall. His face was very pale.

'Good that the two of you arrived so soon.' he whispered, visibly devastated. 'Draco... My son, Draco...'

Nordi's eyes widened. What could happen to Draco? Was he hurt?

'What happened to my nephew, Lucy?!' Bella snarled, coming forward to Lord Malfoy.

'No, he's captured...'

'Captured?!' Bella and Nordi exclaimed in unison.

'Shhhh!' Lucius hissed. 'I didn't inform Narcissa. If she found out, she wouldn't have handled the nerves.'

He gasped and went on:

'One of the inexperienced recruits went to the dungeons to check on the prisoners.' Lucius whispered. 'He was supposed to go inside one of the cells, where the Weasley couple have been placed. The scums have somehow managed to overpower this boy and take his wand from him. Weasley freed all the other prisoners from their cells. Draco heard the commotion and went to the dungeons. They captured him and hold him hostage; they claim to release him as soon as they are let out.'

'Damn.' Nordi muttered.

'We don't have many people on the place at the moment.' Lucius added. 'The Inner Circle is in the Ministry, and most of the recruits are on furlough leave. Additionally, the case is extremely sensitive. We cannot use brute force; we cannot allow Draco to get harmed.'

Bella and Nordi nodded silently.

Nordi understood perfectly: It was not a big deal to take down a bunch of non-armed prisoners; even Lord Malfoy alone could have been able to do that. The problem was to additionally shield Draco, who was in their hands as a hostage.

Nordi could feel a hand on his shoulder; he turned his head to see Ross.

'Lord Malfoy.' Forthinn said firmly, looking the Colonel in the eyes. Lucius rose his eyebrows; he didn't expect the former-enemy to use his honorable title. 'Do Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur know about our -mine and Joanne's- presence here?'

'No, they don't.' answered Lucius. 'They have been kept in the other part of the dungeons than the two of you; also, even the house elves couldn't have informed them about your presence, as they weren't ordered to do so.'

Nordi saw a twinkle in his Father's eyes.

'We can help.' he said eagerly. 'Bill and Fleur trust us; we have been living in their home for over two years.'

Joanne stepped forward.

'I will go to the dungeons.' she said firmly, looking at Nordi. 'Ross has changed his appearance too much for Bill and Fleur to recognize him, but they will have no reason to distrust me. In their eyes, I am still an Order's member and an Auror.'

Ross started nodding eagerly.

'Nordi, your Mother is excellent in such tasks. After all, she used to be brilliant as an Auror.'

Exile looked at his parents in disbelief. Well, that was definitely unexpected. 

It seemed that the Forthinns has already made their final decision regarding choosing a side.

Joanne stretched her hand out to the boy.

'Nordi, will you trust me enough to lend me your wand? I know that you hardly ever need it.'

Nordi looked at her hesitantly. Indeed, as a Natural, he preferred wandless Magic, although he always carried his wand around "just in case''. However, giving the want to a person who still did not officially declared their allegiances, always posed some kind of risk.

Well, that risk has to be taken. Nordi pulled his wand out of the hostler and handed it over to his Mother.

'What are you going to tell the Weasleys?' Lucius asked Joanne.

'I'll tell them that I came to rescue them, and help them escape from the Manor.' Jo answered.

'Will they believe?' Bella asked suspiciously.

'Bill knows that I used to be famous for suicidal missions.' the woman explained, smiling. 'I will do whatever I can to restore your son... Lord Malfoy.' 

She nodded to Lucius and made her way to the dungeons. 

The stairs were guarded by a couple of recruits, who prevented the rebellious prisoners from escaping . No noises nor commotion could be heard from down there; the dungeons were suspiciously quiet. 

Nordi made a couple of steps toward the stairs, desperate to hear everything what was about to happen. Lucius grabbed him by the shoulder.

'Stay here, Exile, if you show yourself down there, you will ruin her plan...'

'I'm only... Lord Malfoy, is there no way of eavesdropping?' Nordi whined.

Lucius' eyes widened.

'Actually, there is.' he said. 'I'm using this to monitor the prisoners to some extent...'

He pulled a small, framed picture out of his pocket. The picture was empty; it represented nothing but a black background.

'Its twin is hanging in the dungeons' corridor.' Lucius explained and drew his wand. 'Vox.' he uttered upon the small object- and they heard Joanne's voice, loud and clear.

'... that it's unbelievable, Bill, but you see me here in front of you in flesh and bones. You can ask whatever question you want, if you want to make sure that I'm no Death Eater under Polyjuice.'

'Ok...' said Bill Weasley's hesitant voice. 'Tell me, Jo, what is the condition your husband is suffering from?'

'His muscles disintegrated.' Jo answered.

'This is too obvious question, Bill, everybody who's seen Ross could answer this.' Fleur's voice said.

'Yeah... That's true. Tell me then, Joanne, what left the scar on your left cheek?'

A little while of silence; Nordi knew that it was a sore point for his Mother.

'Cursed Flames.' she answered quietly.

'That's her, Fleur. Forgive our suspicions, Jo.' Bill said in an apologetic voice.

'Do you have any plan, Jo?' Fleur asked. 'You've managed to get down here past the guards, but we must escape in a larger group - that won't be so easy...'

'Good thing that we have that snotty brat.' Bill said in a satisfied voice. 'We managed to take his wand from him.'

'Snotty brat?' Jo was pretending to be oblivious.

'Malfoy's offspring.' Bill explained. 'I'm holding him hostage.'

'Where is he?' Jo asked cautiously.

'I've locked him up in one of the cells.' Bill answered. ' He's our trump card. I was thinking ... We have only two wands - with your, Joanne, it's already three, but it's still not enough. My original plan was to take the brat as a living shield, with a wand pressed against his throat, and walk outside with him in front of us.'

'Fucking coward.' Nordi snarled, outraged by Bill's idea.

'Shut up, Nordi-boy!' Bella hissed. 'Can't you see? If she plays it right, it can be her big chance!'

'That's a brilliant idea!' they heard Joanne approving eagerly. 'Bill, please, let me be the one who will lead the way, holding the boy as a living shield. After all, I've already slipped past the guards today.'

'If you're confident that you will manage, Joanne, then why not?' Bill said. 'I'll bring the kid. Fleur, tell everyone to gather here. We are going out.'

They heard Fleur passing Bill's orders on to other prisoners. A small commotions started when everybody were gathering by the stairs.

'....Let me go, filthy Blood Traitor!'

'Draco!' Lucius exclaimed, hearing his son's voice.

'Shhhhh!' Bella hissed.

'The brat is yours, Joanne. Don't fuss with him; just press your wand against his throat and don't hesitate to hex him if he acts up.' Bill said.

'Got it.' Jo answered.

'They are coming!' Lucius whispered, as they heard steps on the stairs.

A small group of people- Order's members, saboteurs, Blood-Traitors and others of their kind - stepped in the Hall.

Joanne walked as first, holding Draco by one hand, and pressing Nordi's wand against his throat with the other. Draco seemed to be calm; he already comprehended that it's all a part of the plot to restore him. He didn't fight Jo and walked obediently in front of her.

'Don't move!' Bill yelled towards the Death Eaters. 'If anyone of you tries to use Magic or comes closer to us, the Malfoy kid will die!'

Bill did not see Jo winking and smiling to them above Draco's shoulder.

Nobody moved even an inch, but everyone had their wands outstretched and ready. As the group was passing by Lucius, Jo simply pushed Draco gently into his Father's arms.

Nordi regretted not borrowing Slughorn's camera, to be able to take a picture of Bill's shocked face.

Curses and hexes flooded the group of escapees. They had no means to fight back; only Bill had a wand- the one he took from Draco- and unsuccessfully attempted to disarm Lucius. Not surprisingly, the older Malfoy was furious with Weasley; he casted well-aimed Cruciatus Curse before stunning him.

After a short while, all of the prisoners were lying unconscious all over the Hall. Draco took his wand from Bill, and helped Nordi and Bella to levitate the prisoners back to their cells. Lucius was by his son's side all the time; he felt so much guilt for Draco's capture, that he promised to ship the more problematic prisoners off to Azkaban.

After cleaning the Hall up, Nordi turned to Joanne.

'That was brilliant.' he said with acknowledgement. 'Thank you for saving my friend, and for handing those scums over to us.'

Joanne looked at Ross and nodded.

Nordi knew it couldn't have been easy for them. After all, Weasley and Fleur have been their hosts for over two years. Switching allegiances was a one thing; having to betray one close people was another level. Nordi felt that his parents have just signed their new loyalty contract.

'Taking into consideration this event...' Nordi started. 'Can I take it as a seal to your final decision?'

His parents exchanged looks again.

'Yes, Nordi.' Ross answered solemnly. 'We want to join your side.'

Nordi grinned happily and opened his arms. For the first time in his life, he hugged his parents.

The boy noticed that Lucius and Bella were standing by his side; they eyed Forthinns curiously.

'I am glad to hear that decision.' Lucius said sincerely. 'What is more, you have proven yourselves worthy. As soon as our Lord returns to the Headquarters, I shall inform him.'

Ross nodded.

'We'll be honored.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month later, POV: Ross Forthinn

Ross, in his brand-new half-leather black robes , stepped inside his son's office, rubbing anxiously his left forearm.

Jo was sitting on the couch next to Bella; the two women were occupied in a conversation. Nordi was sitting on his large, soft armchair, holding Luna on his lap. Luna, leaning against the boy, stroke his hair tenderly. 

'Father, did you bring the documents?' Nordi asked, looking above Luna's shoulder on Ross.

Ross laid a pile of sheets on his son's desk.

'Never have I thought that I'll become my own son's subordinate.' Ross muttered, sitting on the couch besides Jo.

He still rubbed his forearm unconsciously, the freshly branded Dark Mark still caused a foreign, but not unpleasant feeling. Ross had to get used to it.

'Well, isn't it a good thing, that you two are in my Squad?' Nordi asked. 'We can go on Raids together as a family. Besides, you can finally make a good use of your writing skills; you are brilliant in putting together reports for Colonel Malfoy.'

'Dark Warrior, you are supposed to fill the reports yourself, as a Commander.' Luna scolded him lightly.

'No worries, Dark Princess. It's a way for Father to make up for all those nasty things he used to write about us in his propaganda materials.' he said, embracing the skinny girl gently.

'And everybody is happy about it.' Bella added. 'Nordi-boy's handwriting is so illegible, that Lucius had a temptation to curse him into oblivion each time he had to decipher his reports. Rossie here is a different story: he produces neat, clean and readable records.'

Forthinn smiled; Bella started to call him Rossie, a soft nickname, which indicated her trust towards him. 

'Jo, by the way, how did you enjoy your first Raid two days ago?' Bella asked his wife.

'Only now have I started noticing striking resemblances between Aurors' Raids and Death Eaters' Raids. I had never been aware that we were doing exactly the same thing, only for a different reason and different cause.' Joanne admitted.

'She was brilliant, Bella.' Nordi said, still cuddling Luna. 'Now I understand why she used to be such a celebrity among the Order of the Phoenix. Her spellwork and reflexes are most impressive.'

'Well, you must have inherited your skills from someone.' Bella noticed.

Nordi grinned to her.

'How long is the break between school terms again, Dark Princess?' he asked Luna softly.

'Four days more to go, Dark Warrior.' the girl replied.

'Excellent.' Nordi turned his head back towards Bella and his parents.

'We are all free tomorrow.' he started with a hope in his voice. 'I was thinking, maybe we go out together? Bella, me, Luna, Mother and Father; to some place we can enjoy ourselves. We can go to Hogsmeade of to Knockturn's, or any other place of your choice.'

Ross looked at his son, raising his eyebrows. Nordi never seemed to do anything to enjoy himself; the Headquarters and his service were all his life. Hearing that his son is suggesting doing something for entertainment was a pleasant surprise.

'Nordi-boy, tomorrow is a Quidditch match on the National Stadium!' Bella recalled. 'Heidelberg Harries versus Karasjok Kites. How about we go to hang out there?'

Nordi blinked reluctantly.

'Quidditch games are a waste of time, Bella. One of the truths I have learned from Headmaster Snape.'

'I don't enjoy Quidditch games either, Bella.' Luna confessed.

Bella giggled, in her usual style.

'And do I look like a Quidditch fan to you?' she asked, amused. 'Did I say we are going there to watch the game?'

Ross watched Nordi's and Luna's eyes twinkling with understand. He comprehended also : they were not going there to watch the game, they were going there to start a commotion within the crowds.

'Brilliant, Bella. I'm all in.' Nordi said eagerly.

'I'll go, too.' Luna declared.

Bella looked at Ross questioningly.

'Rossie? Jo?'

'We are going along.' Ross decided firmly.

He might have been a huge fan of this form of entertainment. However, he cared deeply to spend with Nordi as much time as it was possible.  
After all, Nordi was his son. His long-lost son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> please let me know what you think. Did I manage to portray the building of a family relationship correctly?


End file.
